Hogwarts Adventures
by Miko Angel
Summary: HPINUxover DMKag On an summer break in Tokyo Draco by chance meets Kagome. Somethings happen and things are reveiled.. Will love prevail? PLEASE READ PROFILE BOUT UPDATES
1. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harrpy Potter but I still love them! ^_^  
  
A/N: Hell everyone! here is an special christmas treat for all of you. I just got struck by this REALLY weird inspiration to write this..! I hope you like! The pairing is Draco/Kagome okay? Well on with the story! Hope you like!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Prolouge - Summer vacation  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy walked leisurely through the crowded mall, an scowl etched on to his handsome features. He had just turned seventeen a few months ago, yet he was still being dragged about like an child.  
  
As soon as his fifth year at Hogwarts ended, his mother said they were going to Tokyo on 'buisness' for the summer. They had already been here for two weeks and nothing interesting had happened. With nothing better to do, he had come downtown to walk down the streets in search of excitiment.  
  
Although with his platnium hair and cool calculating eyes he could feel several eyes trailing him as he went by giggling woman. Resisting the urge to hex and curse the annoying gits, he continued his stroll heading no where in particular.  
  
Draco was passing an bookshop when all of a sudden something caught his eye to make him slow. He looked in the glass window discreetly and studied the woman there. She looked about his age with soft jet black hair cascading down to the small of her back. She was scanning the page with brilliant blue eyes and her soft pink lips slightly parted. The girl delicately flipped the pages of the thick book she had pulled off the spells and astrology section, he smirked at this.  
  
'Stupid muggles.. they know nothing of magic..' He thought snidely although his attention was drawn to her nonetheless. There was... something... unusual about her..  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome sighed placing the book back apon the shelf with an sigh. Nothing in these books were even remotely close to the spells used in the Sengoku Jidai. Turning she raised her eyes only to see an lean handsome man looking at her with beautiful eyes. He had platnium colored hair and she could easily tell underneath his loose clothes he was well muscled. She smiled at him slightly before heading for the exit figuring she better hurry home before Inuyasha came to take her back. She could get some extra studying done so she wouldn't have to attend that awful summer school. Kagome didn't like that thought in the slightest.  
  
Sighing she left, making sure her bag was securely on her shoulder before heading out.  
  
****************************  
  
Malfoy looked at her shocked.  
  
Did she just smile at him?  
  
Shaking his head he snorted and watched as she left.  
  
He didn't know what possessed him, but he started following her as she entered the main stream of people. Draco went on like that for several moments until she reached the outside parking lots where she slide in to an nearby park.  
  
Knitting his brow together he asked himself exactly WHY he following an MUGGLE woman around he too entered the small green forest inside an concrete jungle.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the park glancing around for the slightest sound or movement. She had seen some thugs looking at her earlier in disturbing manners and it was bugging her.  
  
"Hey babe....." An rough slurred voice called.  
  
Spinning arouind she saw a group of three men slowly surrounding her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked hesitantly as her eyes hardened.  
  
"You O' course...!" One laughed.  
  
"Leave me alone..." She hissed back as they laughed tauntingly at her.  
  
Trying to keep an eye on all three of them as they circled her seemed difficult for as soon as one passed behind her they reach pulling at her clothes of hair.  
  
Growling she hissed  
  
"Don't you thugs have anything better to do with your lives then to make others miserable..?!"  
  
"Shut up girl..!" One growled as another suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled them painfully up behind her back rendering her immovable.  
  
"Let me go...! Let me go you bastards..!" She said her voice getting higher.  
  
"Shut up..!" One yelled as he backhanded her.  
  
Kagome started in shock at the ground.  
  
He... he hit her.....  
  
Swallowing a few gulps of air she suddenly saw his grubby fingers reaching out for her blouse.  
  
"No..... let me go...!" She cried in an quiet plea ignoring the throbbing of her cheek and the faint blood trickling down her lip.  
  
They just laughed as hisfingers almost grazed her shirt...  
  
"Shouldn't you be listening to what she says?" An cool voice said from behind them.  
  
All of them turned around and Kagome looked up and was shocked to see the same man from earlier standing there.  
  
"Get out of here if you know wats good fer ya....!!" One of them said as he held up his fist.  
  
The handsome man merely glared and walked foward.  
  
"Do you -really- think you can hurt ME?" He sneered.  
  
"You punk..!" One screamed and threw an punch at him.  
  
He easily dodged it and launched his own punch at the mans face.  
  
He hit him square in the nose. The man fell ot the ground clutching the bleeding mess.  
  
"You... you fucking bastard....!" Another man cried running at him with an flying fist.  
  
Malfoy side stepped him and hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconcious. He turned to the other man holding Kagome who had paled considerably.  
  
"F-forget this!!! The broad isn't worth it..!" He stuttered throwing Kagome at Malfoy as he took off the opposite way. She stumbled as he caught her in his arms.  
  
Malfoy glared at the man until he was out of his sight before looking down his eyes meeting wide blue ones. Only they were looking at him in the exact opposite way he was used to. Friendliness and warmth.  
  
"T-Thank you..." She whispered as she stood away from him, blushing like mad.  
  
Malfoy looked down at her still berating himself for saving an muggle.  
  
Kagome shifted her weight on to her other foot as she held out an hand to him and smiled slightly  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome... who may you be?"  
  
He didn't take her extented hand but spoke in bored tones.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
She nodded, letting her hand fall to her side, but she kept smiling.  
  
"I take it your not from around here?"  
  
"No. I'm just here for the summer."  
  
"Really where are you from?" She asked curiously looking at his odd hair color. Kagome still couldn't keep herself from blushing slightly by just looking at him but held her own. She fought for her survival alomst everyday for the past two years... she certainly could hold her own..!  
  
Malfoy examined the woman before him. She was pretty, and brave for a muggle who couldn't work magic. Even after she could have been raped. She was even smiling at him now as if nothing had even happened. His attention drew to the swelling bruise on her cheek.  
  
"I'm just not from around here." He replied coldly before turning around. This Malfoy had been around these muggles for too long.. this one escpecially.  
  
Kagome frowned at his back as he walked away.  
  
Why the sudden change in attitude..?  
  
Feeling an tingling sensation run through her spine she felt the familiar aura of an youkai..... tracing it she saw it heading straight for...... Malfoy?  
  
Shit..! She cursed under her breath. Running straight for him she tackled him to the ground right as an demon flew claws slicing through the air right were Malfoy's head used to be.  
  
"Ow--Damnit woman! what was that for?!!" Draco yelled as she climbed off him.  
  
Ignoring him for the moment she turned to look at the demon that tried attacking them.  
  
It was an low level frog youkai who looked at her out of bulbous red eyes.  
  
"Givvee mmeee thhee SShhikkoon shaarrdss wweennncch!!!!" It commanded.  
  
"What the hell is it?!" Malfoy said in disgust looking at it.  
  
Kagome just glared at the toad.  
  
"No way you stinking toad..!" She yelled at it, unfazed that for any other girl this was way out of the ordinary.  
  
"I ssaaiidd givve it too mmee NNOOOW!!!!" The toad hissed leaping at her. She jumped in to the air and the toad sailed underneath her, only when it was directly underneath her she kicked it to the ground for good measure.  
  
She found it odd that human attackers scared her more then demon ones.  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I let you live?" She asked it.  
  
"Nevver...!!" It hissed picking itself up to attack her again.  
  
Kagome sighed thinking about arrogant demons and their overbearing egos, while she raised her palm towards it. An blue swirling energy ball grew there until she fired it at him.  
  
It hit the toad as it screetched before evaporating in to the air.  
  
As soon as it did Kagome let her hand fall to her side as she closed her eyes.  
  
What a day...  
  
Suddenly her eyes popped open. Uh oh....  
  
Draco...  
  
He.... had seen everything....  
  
what would he do? Girls didn't usually go around everyday killing demons with unexplainable powers.....  
  
Only imagining the horrified expression on the boy's cool pointed face she didn't turn around to look at him before she started running down the path ever intent on not seeing him again or trying to explain anything. Grandpa Albus warned her about this...! Not to let anyone find out about her powers..!  
  
Blinking her eyes of tears she only hoped she didn't find her picture on the cover of newsweek of the 'bizarre woman of unexplicable powers.' She grimaced. No! That's not what she wanted..!  
  
Suddenly she picked up the faint paddings of feet behind her. Turning slightly she saw him after her. Frowning she yelled  
  
"Don't follow me..!"  
  
*  
  
Malfoy looked at the muggle-- no not muggle... she had performed magic... in the muggle world at that.. He looked around slightly and didn't see any owls with warnings from the ministry of magic. But how?  
  
Seeing her dart off away from him though he climbed to his feet.  
  
She wasn't leaving until he got his answers..!  
  
Chasing after he cursed at how fast she was going. Damn it!  
  
Making his long legs go faster he sped up until she was with in arms reach.  
  
Knowing she would always be one step ahead, he did the last thing that came to mind.  
  
*  
  
Kagome went as fast as she could go but could tell he was gaining. Suddenly she felt something collide round her waist as she was tackled to the ground like what she did to Malfoy not to long ago.  
  
"Let me go!!" She cried as she tried wriggling out from underneath him and his grasp.  
  
Only he was to strong.  
  
"Damnit stop moving!" He commanded.  
  
"No...!"  
  
He growled as he flipped her on to her back and grabbed her wrists forcing them above her head so she wouldn't be able to hit him. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly afrid of what might happen.  
  
".....Look at me girl....!" he comanded in that cold voice.  
  
She refused.  
  
"Look at me.... Kagome...." He said growling.  
  
She slowly did and gasped in surprise.  
  
Draco's face was mere inches away from hers.  
  
His eyes boreing in to hers.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well that's it for now.. I have the story line SORT OF planned out in to my head... but we'll just wait to see how this turns out! well until next time folks!  
  
R&R!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	2. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: Hey all! I can't believe it! I got six reveiws!! *_* thank you all! Also thanks for the correction for the title sakurayamakawa! -^_^- Sorry if there are a few mistakes in here... I was kinda rushed when I wrote it -_-;; anyways since you all were so nice.. heres the next dose of the story!! Enjoy!  
  
******************************************  
  
Getting to know you  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome stared up in to his pale grey eyes with uncertainty. He was watching her carefully as they both took deep gasps of air in to their mouths from their short chase; trying to catch their breath.  
  
"W-what....?" She asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Malfoy looked at her. Her black hair was swirling around her on the dark lush green ground as her blue eyes were focused soley on him; even if it was mock fear. It was slightly arousing to him, but he wanted his answeres before his mind clouded over with... other thoughts.  
  
"What are you girl?" He asked in monotones.  
  
Her fingers twitched nervously as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Um... I'm an preistess.. from an nearby shrine..." She said slowly.  
  
"Preistess?" He quiestioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A preistess is an..... person who uses her skills to take care of the sick and sometimes has supernatural powers that can either be pure or tainted....... " She said using the basic knowledge from an scripture her grandfather made her read once. Kagome watched his reaction slowly, and saw an slight nod to say he believed her although his aura was still icy cool. Hopefully if she let him know as little as possible, but making it sound as if she was giving him her life story he would leave her alone.. or so was her plan anyways.  
  
"I take it you are the few who have powers?" He asked remembering the blue orb she shot at that --- thing earlier.  
  
She nodded, her body still tense from her nervousness. This was slightly annoying to Draco for he was completely relaxed in this position.. of course he WAS the one on top and in charge at the moment making her explain her secrets to an stranger.  
  
"Yes..... I use them to defeat demons... that thing you just saw.." Kagome whispered logically answering his unasked questions  
  
"Is that it....?" Kagome said looking at him hopefully. Praying he wouldn't ask her about--  
  
"What is this 'Shikon?'" He asked seeing her hopes crash, and resisted the urge to smirk. She's too easy to read..  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is an object I am obligated to protect..." She said vaguely.  
  
Malfoy frowned.  
  
"Be more percise." He commanded.  
  
Kagome turned an feirce unrelenting glare at him saying  
  
"I am not allowed to tell you anymore then that."  
  
Malfoy resisted the urge to growl at the insufferable woman who seemed uneffected by his antics.  
  
I'll teach her not to mess with m---  
  
"Umm... Draco?" She whispered interuppting his thoughts.  
  
He didn't answer her, but his eyes were no longer clouded over.  
  
Kagome sighed, arrogant bastard.  
  
"Would you..... get off me now?"  
  
Malfoy examined her face which was tainted slightly red.  
  
He smirked.  
  
So it bothered her did it?  
  
"Why? Something wrong?" He sneered.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as her blush increased.  
  
"What do you think?" She shot back sarcastically.  
  
His frown deepened.  
  
"Why are you so intolerable?"  
  
"Why are you forcing me to tell you about my life?" Kagome argued back.  
  
Draco stilled, as he tried thinking of an vindictive comback, but nothing came to him as he stared down at her angelic face beneath him. Her cheeks were an rosy color and her lips were crimson in her rage and she looked sultry and seductive, but innocent at the same time.  
  
She looked like an sinful goddess, with only the swelling bruise on her cheek marring her features.  
  
It was alluring and all the better-or worse- was the fact she was still beneath him, rendered helpless except for that sharp tounge of hers.  
  
******  
  
Kagome glowered up at him, fully infuriated.. and aroused. Her fears, angers, and excitment had all faded in to the recesses of her mind as she stared up in to his pale face. She could feel his toned out body on top of her, but she tried to ignore it. He was good looking; she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him; but he was an stranger she had just met. Malfoy was staring at her through eyes filled with an kindling fire, and she didn't want to know what that indecent smirk on his face meant. Kagome didn't know what game he was up to, but she wasn't willing to play.  
  
"Just get off, will you?!" She said in clipped tones as she tried reining her anger. Her words seemed to pull him out of his thoughts as he turned to look down at her.  
  
Something akin to disgust crossed his features before he finally released her wrists and slipped to sit beside her.  
  
Kagome sat up rubbing her reddening wrists as she mumbled an thanks.  
  
*******  
  
Draco was started out of his seducing dreams by her voice. He looked down at her, instantly disgusted with himself for his lost of composure.  
  
Sliding off her he sat to the side and heard Kagome grumble something, he didn't really care what, as she sat up.  
  
He watched her as she began nursing her wrists, although his attention was drawn to her cheek.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asked idly, his face not betraying any emotion.  
  
"Only a little." She said, thinking he was speaking of her wrists.  
  
Malfoy frowned as he motioned to her face.  
  
"Not that. Where the thug hit you.."  
  
Kagome lifted her hand and grazed it against her cheeks, wincing slightly when she made contact.  
  
"Yeah.. but it'll heal in a few days." Kagome whispered, more to herself then anyone.  
  
Malfoy nodded, an smirk still etched on to his feature, as he stood up. Kagome looked at him when all of a sudden he held out an hand to her.  
  
She looked up shocked but he had his face turned and his other hand dug in to his pocket.  
  
Hesitantly she reached up and took his hand as he pulled her up.  
  
"Thank you.." She said, looking at him with an warm smile.  
  
*  
  
Draco didn't know why he helped her, but it was worth it for the smile she flashed him.  
  
He nodded to her as she picked up her bag and stood before him, her carefree expression returned on her features.  
  
He headed down the path as she walked beside him, an silence surrounding them.  
  
Malfoy was baffled. No one have ever dared to speak to him as an equal before, or want to talk to him in the first place for they feared him and his wrath. yet she, Kagome, did?  
  
Why? Wasn't she afriad of him? or like most woman, why wasn't she trying to get his attention or prancing about like an lady instead of an strong willed tomboy?  
  
He frowned.  
  
She was just an girl, he reminded himself....  
  
An girl that may make his stay in Japan interesting...  
  
**********  
  
"So where are you staying Draco?" Kagome asked after a while as they headed down the sidewalk, heading no where in particular.  
  
"Palace Tokyo." He said in bored tones.  
  
The japanese school girl's eyes widened. The Palace Tokyo?!! That was the most expensive -nicest - hotel in all of Japan..!  
  
"Really?!" She asked surprise. She was, after all, only an middleclass girl.  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well.... I just heard alot about that place.." Kagome said blushing like mad. Actually what she HAD heard about it was from Yuka saying that was wear she saw a whole bunch male american models staying.  
  
"Is that so.." He murmmured seemingly uninterested in to the conversation "Where do you live anyways?"  
  
"I live at the same shrine I train at. My grandfather and mother are the caretakers there. Although my grandfather couldn't perform an spell if it slapped him right in the face.." She said rubbing the back of her head as she laughed slightly.  
  
Malfoy smirked but didn't laugh along with her. She didn't know that he was an wizard or any else of the sort, and he preferred it that way.  
  
"They came to the end of the sidewalk and patiently waited at the corner for the light to turn green so they could cross the street.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch and her face instantly paled.  
  
"Oh no..!" She whispered.  
  
Malfoy looked down at her, ignoring the women behind him, and asked.  
  
"What's wrong......?"  
  
She looked up at him through apologetic eyes.  
  
"I'm late I was suppose to meet an -er- friend at my house ten minutes ago. I'm really sorry about this.." Kagome laughed as she suddenly began digging through her bag looking for something.  
  
Quickly she pulled out an peice of paper and pen and wrote something on it before handing it to him.  
  
Looking at it he realized it was an phone number--- hers.  
  
"If you want to you can call me. Since your not from around here, you can call anytime and I'll show you all the hot spots..!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
He nodded as she slung her bed over her shoulder and she waved to him.  
  
"See you again sometime Draco!!" She called before darting down the street.  
  
He watched after her until she dissapeared from his veiw. Shaking his head and snorting angrily at himself he crossed the street heading for the hotel.  
  
Stupid girl......  
  
Although her number was tucked safely in to his pocket.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no......" Kagome chanted quietly as she ran up the steps of the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha's going to kill me...!  
  
"Oi!! Wench!!" An voice called from ahead.  
  
She saw Inuyasha standing there his arms crossed over his chest defiantly as he looked down his nose at her.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"It's Kagome! NOT wench Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Feh. Like there's a difference..." He said.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched as her fists tightened.  
  
"Inuyasha.... SIT!!"  
  
His prayer beads glowed and he was slammed to the ground violently.  
  
"What was that for?!!" He yelled climbing to his feet again.  
  
"That was for being a jerk!!"  
  
"Feh... let's just go already!"  
  
She slowed in her walk towards him as she bit her lip.  
  
"How long this time?"  
  
"Feh.... an moon cycle.."  
  
"WHAT!?!!" She yelled in horror.  
  
A whole MONTH!?!!!!!!  
  
"What's with the face?" He asked  
  
"Inuyasha I can't be gone for a WHOLE month..! I need to get studying done, and I promised a lot of my friends I'd do things with them!!" 'Like Malfoy!' she added mentally but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't take to kindly with her beign around guys. He always gets so jealous over nothing...!  
  
"How many days then?!" e asked agitatedly. They needed to defeat Naraku and get the rest of the Shikon shards..!  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Kagome as she grinned.  
  
"Inuyasha I'll make an deal with you.."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her skeptically. "What?"  
  
"If I go with you for a week now can I stay in my time for a while? I hane a lot to catch up on here..." She bargained.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"No way. We have to defeat Naraku!"  
  
"But Inuyasha..!" She pleaded "I haven't been home in FOUR months because the last scavenge for shards we went on through the mountains! Let me have a BREAK!!"  
  
He scowled.  
  
She pleaded with big watery eyes, her ultimate technique.  
  
They had an staring contest for five minutes until he snorted and said  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"Yes!!! Thank you Inuyasha!!" She cried hugging him before darting off for her house leaving an stunned dog hanyou.  
  
Packign her things and telling her mom that if any one called for her, namely a boy named Draco, to tell them she was visiting a relative and would be back in a week.  
  
"Alright Kagome! See you when you get home..!" Her mom called cheerily as her daughter ran out of the house.  
  
Kagome waved as she flew in to the wellhouse where Inuyasha was already waiting.  
  
"Ready?" She said swinging her legs over the side.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said before leaping in followed by the modern miko.  
  
**********************  
  
Okay all for now folks! I'd like to thank you for the reveiws too! I wasn't quite sure how people would take this fic so... I'm glad you all liked it!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Gopher2806  
  
Dark Queen of Roses  
  
Kage Otome  
  
sakurayamakawa  
  
Helen  
  
Darkness Carrier (Kitkat bar please! ^_^)  
  
Bee3  
  
Thank you all! Till next time Ja ne!!  
  
R&R!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	3. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter~!  
  
A/N: hello all! Sixteen reveiws! I feel so loved! ~_~ As a speical treat for all my dear reveiwes and supporters for this story I made this chapter extra long (My hands are cramped.. owie... T_T) for everyone!!! Although I must warn you some parts seem OOC..... but besides all that.. hope you enjoy..!!!!! I think the chances of any of this really happening is like 1 in a billion but I can dream!!! *_*  
  
Happy reading!  
  
*************************************  
  
The Club  
  
*************************************  
  
Malfoy stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room with his grey eyes, as he layed on his plush bed.  
  
He had been doing this same exact thing for the past six days... thinking of HER. It seemed everytime he let his mind drift, an image of Kagome's smiling face appeared in his mind. For some reason the annoying chit was consuming his mind as he fought against it futily. Even his dreams had been plagued by images of her and his own imagination swelling together to form.. rather interesting dreams of her and himself.  
  
This was odd for the young Malfoy. Never once before in all his seveenteen years of life had any woman affected him in such away. An one he'd met only once at that.  
  
Snorting he sat up and glanced at his sidetable. There, sitting beside a docked phone, was an folded peice of paper.  
  
Should I call her...? It's been almost a week since I saw her... He thought.  
  
Maybe that was the answer to his problems. Maybe if he saw her again he'd realize she wasn't everything his mind had made her up to be. Then he would be able to forget about Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Making a descion he picked up the phone and deftly dialed the number.  
  
Draco waited as it rang once... twice....  
  
"Hello?" An old man's voice said through the receiever.  
  
"Is Kagome there?" He asked, assuming it was her grandfather.  
  
"No she's getting tested for diabetes at the hospital--" He began when all of an sudden an woman's voice yelled in the background  
  
"Dad! give me that phone now!"  
  
"Fine fine...." He grumbled giving it to her.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello. Sorry about my father, he likes to make up tales. You were calling for Kagome?" The woman's voice sounded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well she's in Kyoto right now visiting some relatives. She should be back sometime tomorrow. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy..." he said, purposely trying not to sound polite. The woman seemed unfazed.  
  
"Well I'll tell her you called. Goodbye Mr. Mal-----" She was about to finish when all of a sudden a loud crash was heard in the background followed by a few curses and a shout of  
  
"I'm home!!"  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
Perfect timing.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kagome and the shard collecting group had left the day she came back to the fuedal era and had been travel none stop since. They had been going at such an irregular pace that they had arrived back an day early and she had conned Inuyasha in to letting her come home early.  
  
Her steps were light as she headed for her house, grinning happily, as she thought of soft beds, warm baths, good food....  
  
Swinging the door open she stubbed her toe on the landing and let a few curses slip through her lips, a habit she picked up from Inuyasha.  
  
Sighing and trying not to let it ruin her good mood she called out cheerily  
  
"I'm home!!"  
  
Her mom peeked her head out of the hallway and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, hello Kagome dear. There's a boy on the phone for you..!"  
  
Her brows knit together.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I believe he said his name was Mr. Malfoy.." She said.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up and she dropped her bag and grabbed the phone in record timing saying thanks to her mom before holding it up to her ear.  
  
"Hi!" She said cheerfully.  
  
{Just get home or were you getting diagnosed with diabetes?} An voice said snidely on the other end.  
  
She rolled her eyes but was still grinning.  
  
"You talked to grandpa didn't you?"  
  
{Obviously.}  
  
She sighed plopping down on the couch.  
  
"So you called for exactly WHAT Mr. Malfoy? Bored without me?" Kagome said sarcastically, not realizing how close she actually was to the truth.  
  
She heard an snort on the other end.  
  
{Bored? yes. Because of you? no.} He lied.  
  
"Right.. well I just got back and I ready to have some fun! Hmm... now where to go..." She said thoughtfully. Suddenly an thought hit her as she sprung up from her seat. "I got it!" She cried.  
  
{What may 'it' be?}  
  
"There's this new club my friend Ayumi was telling me about on the Westside of Tokyo! Do you want to go?"  
  
{Does it sound like I really have anything else to do?}  
  
Kagome grinned, ignoring the snide remark.  
  
"Good then! Dress for an night out on the city! I'll meet you in the lounge in half an hour!!" She said her mind already processing her outfit and such, while imagining Malfoy in party clothes on the darker side of her mind.  
  
{Isn't it the guy who usually picks up the girl?}  
  
"Yes. But I'm Kagome and there's NOTHING usual about my life or me!" She replied thinking  
  
too true.. too true....  
  
"So I'll see you there okay?" She asked.  
  
{Yes.}  
  
"Good! Bye Draco!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
{Bye...} He said somewhat reluctantly at the her cheeriness.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and smiled.  
  
This was going to be great...!  
  
Clicking her tounge once she scooped up her bag and ran upstairs to take a bath and get ready.  
  
************************  
  
**some time later**  
  
Draco was doing some finishing touches to his looks when his phone rang.  
  
Walking over to it and picking it up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy there is an young woman here saying she's here to see you. She says her name is Kagome Higurashi. Do you want me to send her up sir?"  
  
"No. I'll be down in an moment." He said in cold nostalgia.  
  
"Right sir. Good b----" He didn't finish for he had hung up on him.  
  
Looking once in the mirror he snoted and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
**************************  
  
Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously as she waited for Malfoy to get here. She was starting to get slightly unnerved because several men were watching her and licking their lips.  
  
Kagome grimaced.  
  
Come on Draco..! Where are you?  
  
Scanning over the crowd once more her eye caught on an platnium haired young man stepping off the elevator. She examined him closer and felt her jaw go slack.  
  
Had she died and gone to heaven? She dazedly thought.  
  
Draco was looking through the crowds his grey eyes catching the chandelier's light hanging from the lobby's ceiling, so they glinted every once in an while. His hair was slicked back and she could only stare at him. He was wearing black pants and an green silk shirt that was slightly unbottoned at the top showing enough of his chest to make ANY woman wonder what the rest of it looked like.  
  
She stood like that for an few moments, not taking her eyes off him as he headed for the front desk. Hearing giggling she turned to her right and she saw a group of woman giggling hysterically while blushing and pointing at Malfoy. They were looked at him hungrily like some peice of meat.  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt an burst of pride swell up in her chest. They could look all they wanted but he was HER date for the night..!  
  
Ridding herself of her shock she headed towards him an wide smile on her face.  
  
**************************  
  
Blast it, where was she?  
  
Draco looked around the large room for any sign of her as he headed for the front desk to talk to a clerk.  
  
Suddenly his ears picked up a female voice calling for him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!"  
  
Turning he saw a woman heading for him.  
  
Not just any woman... it was Kagome....  
  
.... dressed to kill....  
  
She had dressed in an short leather skirt, knee high boots and an tight blue shirt that had 'Angel' written across it. Her hair was swept up in to an loose bun at the back of her head while a few strands framed her face. What ever bruises she may have had last time he saw her were gone or hidden by light make up.  
  
Draco strongly disagreed with her being an 'Angel' though.  
  
She was more like an temptress..  
  
He was having an hard time telling his imagination that she wasn't ever thing it had chalked Kagome up to be.  
  
Because she was.  
  
"Hey Draco! Ready?" She said cheerfully as she stopped before him as he was making his observations of her.  
  
He didn't say anything but nodded curtly, answering her question. Kagome grinned and grabbed his large hand in her small ones.  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for! We have places to go! People to see!" She said dramatically as she tugged on his hand to get him to follow her out the door.  
  
He obliged as his trademark smirk curved his lips.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Kagome..!" A girl's voice called.  
  
She stopped mid sentence with her comfortable talk with Draco to whip her head around and saw a well dressed Yuka running towards her.  
  
"Hey! Heading for the club Yuka?" She asked as she stopped walking with Malfoy beside her.  
  
"Yes!" She said stopping before her often ill friend. She took this moment to look at the handsome man besides her. "Kagome who's this?"  
  
"This is my friend Draco, he's visiting for the summer. Draco this is Yuka, my friend from school." Kagome made introductions politely. They were only an block from the club and she could practically hear the music from here; her heart was already beating quickly in excitment.  
  
"Hi!" Yuka said cheerfully. If Kagome liked this man, then so did she! At his good looks were an added bonus...  
  
"Likewise." He said his grey eyes glinting, the warmth dissapearing when he looked away from Kagome.  
  
Yuka hid a grin.  
  
Uh-oh... looks like Hojo and Kagome's arrogant boyfriend are going to have some competion.. She thought deviously. Then an thought struck her.  
  
"Kagome did you finally break up with that jerk of an boyfriend?!" She asked excitedly. Surely if she was going out with this guy she did..!  
  
"Who Inuyasha? I told you BEFORE Yuka..." Kagoem said blushing while Malfoy gave her an look to explain. fat chance of that...! Her mind screamed. "He was NEVER my boyfriend... he was just an.... over protective friend.."  
  
"Right.." Yuka snorted. No matter, she still didn't like Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, smiled, and tried turning the conversation.  
  
"Yuka do you wanto walk with us?" Kagome offered.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nah..! I'm waiting for Ayumi to get here. You two go on ahead we'll meet you there!"  
  
"You sure?" Kagome asked eyeing her friend suscpiciously. it was obvious she was up to something.  
  
"Yes!" Yuka said innocently.  
  
Kagome watched her for a few more minutes before shrugging.  
  
"Okay.. We'll see you there..."  
  
"Bye!" She yelled as they walked away.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot she let out an deep sigh. That was close! Kagome always was too observant... even when really sick..  
  
Grinning she leaned against the brick wall and waited for her other friends to get here to tell them the news.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome smirked as she and Malfoy slipped past the bouncer easily, using some techniques Yuka had taught her a few years back. She'd have to thank he when she got here.  
  
Turning she looked at Draco who was looking at her with an raised brow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that amoung you many skills?" He asked waving towards the bouncer.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Yes.... one of many, if I do say so myself..!" Kagome proudly announced.  
  
He nodded as they entered an large room where music was blasting and flashing lights going all over the place.  
  
Kagome grasped his arm leaning close to his ear and asked so he could hear her.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
He nodded again as she sent him an grin leading him on to the dancefloor amoung a sea of other people.  
  
Stopping somewhere in the middle of them the song changed to a fast beat one as several cheers went up.  
  
Kagome sent him an smile and mouthed what he translated as 'I love this song!' before she started dancing like only one who had been doing it many years could.  
  
Mind you, Draco usually never danced like this. He had been to several parties but only the most uptight gits attended. But there were the few occasions he had, it wasn't like he enjoyed it...  
  
Not like this.. THIS time he was dancing with Kagome.  
  
Letting the rythm of the music raise his adreniline he danced. Kagome grinned at him and laughed happily over the music "Nice Malfoy!"  
  
He sent an small smile to her that was close to an approving smirk, before the song ended instantly replaced by another to which they all gladly danced too.  
  
Malfoy admitted it to himself, no one else of course, but this was the first time he had enjoyed himself him in a while, if ever. He knew that if he had never met her that day he probably would be in his room right now, brooding about his luck. Even at the parties in the Slytheris' house weren't as fun as this.  
  
"Let's get something to drink." he said to her after an while.  
  
She nodded and followed him as they weaved their way to the bar.  
  
As soon as they reached the counter Kagome felt an tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ayumi there grinning like a chesire cat.  
  
"Hi Kagome.. who's your DATE..?" She asked slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed as Malfoy stopped as well.  
  
"Ayumi---" She warned.  
  
"Relax relax!" Yuka cut in running up beside Ayumi and covering her mouth with an hand. 'We're here to have fun remember?"  
  
"Yeah...!" Eri said as she yelled to the bartender "Five cokes over here please!"  
  
"Right away miss!" He called back.  
  
"So...." Yuka said hesitantly as Ayumi glared at her. "How long are you staying here Draco?"  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to let out an snide reply when he caught an look from Kagome, pleading for him to be nice. He didn't know why, but he gave in.  
  
"A few weeks."  
  
"Really? How do you know him Kag?" Eri asked turnign to her friend.  
  
"I was on my way home when some thugs attacked me. Malfoy saved me from them.." She said smiling, purposely leaving out the demon part. Malfoy sent her an curious look but she retailated with oen that said :I'll tell you later.'  
  
"Really? Malfoy your such an hero!!" Ayumi cheered.  
  
Malfoy's eye twitched at that comment as Kagome laughed. She knew Malfoy enough to not classify him as an 'goody goody hero' as Ayumi made it sound. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What..?" She asked still smiling.  
  
"Kagome...." Eri said hesitantly.  
  
The woman cocked her head to the side, starting to get nervous.  
  
"...Behind you..." Ayumi finished her face paling.  
  
Kagome frowned and slowly turned around where she saw two gold eyes staring at her in apprehesion, his long silver hair flowing down his back majestically.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"If it isn't Inuyasha's wench.." He murmmered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her as an small smirk curved his lips. Before she snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly at him. They were enemies in the past because she was Inuyasha's companion but she had saved Rin once and he had respected her ever since, and they wre on an friendly basis. Although he still perferred to call her 'Inuyasha's wench' even though he knew damn well she wasn't. She had even talked to him a few times before in her time after finding out he was still alive in an article of Newsweek.  
  
She punched him playfully on the shoulder with an happy glare as she stated  
  
"I told you not to call me that anymore --- M'lord fluffy.." Kagome laughed at the disdainful snort he gave her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked ignoring her disrespectful comment.  
  
"What does it look like? Having fun!" She joked.  
  
"Um.... Kagome...?" Eri asked her eyes still glued on the god beside her best friend. How did Kagome know all these hot guys all of a sudden?! "Who's your friend?"  
  
Kagome blushed and jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Oh sorry..! Everybody this is Lord Sesshoumaru from Western Japan., the head of the sony corporations here in Japan. Sesshoumaru these are my friends Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Draco." Kagome said making introductions for everybody, a role she was getting used to now.  
  
"Good evening.." He said politely. His hatred for humans had slackened over the years so he was friendly with most of them.  
  
"Hi!" Her friends shouted. Malfoy just nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So what are you doing here Sesshoumaru? I imagine it must have taken something important to get you away from your office.." Kagome joked knowing the demon lord was usually always cooped up in his expensive office at his building laboring over work that could very well be done by others.  
  
"I'm here meeting a few colleages of mine.."  
  
"No way! Your discussing buisness at a place your suppose to have fun at?! Your getting boring in your old age Sesshou...." Kagome said waggling her finger at him.  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Well I may be getting 'old' as you put it, but I know for a fact this place doesn't allow people in here under the age of 21..." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
She blushed while sipping her drink.  
  
"Fine fine... you figured me out.." She said grumpily. "You don't say anything and I won't call you old."  
  
"Don't call me fluffly anymore and it's a deal.." he said as he ordered an martini from the bartender.  
  
"No party's worth giving up that name.. besides if I was to agree I could always come up with an WORSE nickname... like... oh say.... Dog boy..?"  
  
He froze and said  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
She smirked im triumph.  
  
"Yes! Now...." Kagome smiled deviously as she set her empty glass down and stood up and turned to Malfoy. "Ready to dance?"  
  
He nodded still eyeing the lord suscpiciously. He felt an weird aura coming from him but couldn't figure it out.  
  
Kagoem grabbed his hand, startling him out of his thoughts as they headed back on to the floor leaving a demon lord and her three friends sitting at the bar watching afte them.  
  
"So... Sesshoumaru..." Ayumi said leaning foward. "What's the story of you and Kagome?"  
  
He snorted and said "We are old aquaintances."  
  
"Really? Did you used to go out with her before that Inuyasha jerk?" Yuka growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow remembering when Kagome told him her friends called the hanyou's her boyfriend.  
  
"No. I am Inuyasha's older half brother."  
  
Her friends widened their eyes in surprise. His half brother? That meant this Inuyasha guy must be pretty cute.  
  
Suddenly all Kagome's friends had the same thought.  
  
How did Kagome get all the hot guys?  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome was out on the dancefloor with Draco again when he suddenly asked; his face not betraying any emotion as usual,  
  
"Who is 'Inuyasha'?"  
  
She sighed. She knew this question was inevitable.  
  
"Inuyasha's an friend of mine that my friends have ASSUMED was my boyfriend. They never met him but don't have an very good opinion of him apparently. The funny part is they think he's just an normal guy but he's really an powerful hanyou.." Kagome chuckled at this.  
  
Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"Hanyou?"  
  
"It means he's half-demon half-human. He's an decent guy who protects me with his life, and helps me protect the Shikon, although he can be a major pain in the ass sometimes.."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"So what about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
He sighed. Why was she so annoying when it comes to getting information?  
  
"How you know him?"  
  
"I've battled him before." She answered simply. Malfoy looked at her, pushing her to explain before he lost his cool. "He's an demon. Also Inuyasha's older half brother. We battled once a while ago over an enchanted blade called Tetsuiaga that belongs to Inuyasha. We fought him and won, only him and I became friends although Inuyasha still hates him with an passion.." Kagome said sighing. Why was she telling him so much?  
  
It was not like she HAD to tell him. She just felt like she.. could and he'd keep her secrets safe. She knew she could trust him.  
  
"Right.." Malfoy said.  
  
Kagome grinned with an idea to change the subject. Starting to do an dance she and her friends had created together that balanced somewhere as semi- erotic, so their parents wouldn't kill them, she started it. Her hips swaying as her body took on an smooth as silk grace, she closed her eyes letting the music wash over her.  
  
**************************  
  
Draco noticed the sudden change in Kagome's dancing, and stared at her unable to look away.  
  
The way she was moving was..... almost unwordly or at least not meant for an mortal's eyes. He looked around and saw several other men's eyes on her ad he amended it 'not mean to to be seen by muggles eyes.'  
  
Still, as he watched her spin and bend her back slight as she dipped down, he smirked too as he watched her. It wa curious. Here she was dancing an alluring dance yet it was inocent enough no one could accuse her of being an tramp, much like the longing venemous looks women were sending her as they tried regaining the atenttion of their men.  
  
Draco watched mesmerized as he too continued dancing until the song ended. She slowly opened her eyes as if waking off from an dream only to smile brightly at him.  
  
"That was fun..!" She said happily.  
  
"Seems so..." he said sending an half ended smirk.  
  
"Its been ages since I've been able to....." Kagome said an sad look passing her features as she thought of all the death, famine, and pain she had seen in the fuedal era before happiness consumed her again at the thought of not ruining the night.  
  
"So are you having fun Draco?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Good! Now shake it!" She cried as one of her favorite american songs came on.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Thanks for coming with me tonight Draco.." Kagome said as they neared her house. It was, after all, closer to the club then his hotel. She had gone out her way to meet him earlier and now they were on their way home.  
  
"I'm the one who asked you to show me around.." He responded as the night air ruffled his hair as he glanced over at his companion. Her blue eyes were focused ahead of her with an smile on her soft lips. Wind was blowing around her gently in an unearthly way that he wondered if it had something to do with her miko powers.  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have to come. It was nice of you." She said turning to look at him.  
  
He merely snorted deffiantly as she laughed lightly.  
  
"What so funny?"  
  
"You..!" She said covering her lips trying to quiet herself "It's funny to see pride getting the better of you... I've seen it happen hundreds of times. An injured pride, or reputation and someone ego's is hurt eading them in to an stupid struggle for superiority."  
  
"What's so funny about that?" He questioned.  
  
"It makes me think...." She said as she turned an smile to them ".. Do all of you have an superiority complex or something?"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he said  
  
"Your out of it."  
  
"Of course I am..! But it makes sense doesn't it?" She defended.  
  
He wouldn't tell her, but it did. He had seen it happen to his father before several times.. and to himself. Although how she could realize it so easily was lost to him.  
  
"Maybe.." He answered. She sighed at his lack of an answer as silence reigned again. She saw the Shrine steps up ahead looming closer.  
  
Se still ahd to ask him something so she might as well now.  
  
"....Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked looking at he blushing features.  
  
"Do you believe there is an reason for everything to happen?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked surpirsed at her sudden odd question.  
  
"I mean if I wasn't almost killed because I gaurded the Shikon I wouldn't have half as many friends. If I hadn't tried helping my brother that day I found out I was the Shikon no Tama's guradian I would have never learned how to become an miko.... if you never saved me that day I'd never would have become friends with you...." She said as she bit her lip.  
  
Malfoy stared down at her in wonder. Indeed... what if? If he never looked in to that bookshop that day he would have never gotten to know her. He shuddered for some reason he couldn't stand that idea.  
  
"I there is an reason for everything, although the point in wondering what didn't happen is pointless."  
  
She nodded and sent him and grateful smile.  
  
"Right. It was nice to ask you, if I asked Yuka or Ayumi they would have laughed..." Kagome said as she looked up.  
  
Malfoy did likewise but his mind was turning.  
  
This woman beside him...  
  
She may not be an witch or know about the magical world he lived in or his past but she was friends with him despite it. She judged him for who he was as a normal person, not for being an Malfoy or by his looks. She was kind, smart, and friendly to everyone she met, and as beautiful a any model, yet she was powerful enough to destroy demons with an mere swipe of her hand. Kagome was no normal gril or like the many he had come to know over the the past years. She would be an valuble and reliant friend... or something more.  
  
One he'd be damned before he gave her up to anyone else.  
  
Suddenly Kagome stopped her walking before several steps leading in to an huge well kept shrine. She turned to him as she held out an hand to him.  
  
"It was fun tonight Draco. Let's do it again sometime..!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
He took her hand in his and and said smirking  
  
"Lets."  
  
She smiled at him and was about to turn to leave when Malfoy did something that surprised her.  
  
He leaned foward and gave her an quick gentle kiss on the lips before turning away and heading down the street not looking back to see her reaction although an mirk played on his lips victoriously.  
  
*  
  
Kagome stared at the air in front of her where he had just stood, surprise written across her features. Slowly she held an hand to her lips and set her fingers against them still feeling an tingling sensation there.  
  
He... he had kissed her...  
  
Draco had - KISSED - her...!  
  
She blushed and watched his lone figure move down the street away from her. Smiling slightly at him, she turned and headed up the steps to her house as if she was walking on clouds and her heart soared above it all.  
  
She would be able to spend the whole summer with him and she wasn't going to miss a beat of it..!  
  
Draco Malfoy... Kagome thought blushing.  
  
What are you doing to me? I feel the best I have in two years!  
  
She grinned again and let out an small whoop as she reached the top of the steps as she bounded happily to her house where she could plan events for the summer in the secrecy of her own room.  
  
Kagome was going to make sure this would be a summer he'd never forget!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Okay this is an good place to end it? What do you think? I know he mat sound a little OOC sometimes but its kind of hard... I've never written ANYTHING from this POV before... but I'm trying my best... especially since i haven't even read the fifth book yet.. you see I made a bet with my friend if I could read the WHOLE book in one day she'd give me candy. So I'm waiting for a day where I have nothing better t odo and can get up early. But until then I just get all the important facts from my brother who has already read it... so if make an mistake or something PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ help is always wanted and needed!!  
  
Anyways I'd also liked to thank you all for the reveiws! They are highly encouraging!! ^_^  
  
Thanks:  
  
Darkness Carrier - yay Kitkat!! *takes it and eats it one bite* Thak you for the reveiw, compliment, and putting me on your fav list... ! Your so nice!! *tears up* I hoped you liked this chapter and I don't plan on making any one go away! *waves* until next time ne? ^_^  
  
Howe The Brown Cow - I know I've read that one and I searched an couldn't find anything either... so thus my odd demented mind made up the idea for THIS story... so I hope I meet your expectations of one fine KH/DM fic..!  
  
Stinky-chan - *waits as music plays in background jeopordy style* lalalala.... *goes mad* stop the hold!! T_T anyways glad you like! this is definately wierd for me to write... (Is used to writing Sess/Kag stories)  
  
Dark Queen of Roses - Interesting it was, Miko I am..! sorry.. Dr. Suess there for a minute.... -_-;; Glad you like!  
  
angel-of-love-life - Yay! someone loves my story! * gets supiority complex like Draco* eheheee.... sorry bout that! ^_^;; I'm updated soon too!  
  
Sakurayamakawa - Yes!! Someone realized my foreshadowing!! *hands her an candy bar* he is going to be in here later in the stroy when--- opps! Can't say anymore or I'll ruin it!! -^_^- and thank you for putting me on your fav list too and I look foward to your reveiws and comments! *bows and falls on her face* thank you..!!  
  
Helen - Well I think this chapter counts as 'quality time' *ahem* heehee.... *dances around because Draco kissed Kag...* Glad you liked it I tried my best!!  
  
Okay that's all for now everybody... I'm surpirsed I haven't got flamed yet.. I know a few people don't approve of these kinds of fics but... yeah.... ^_^ I'm glad! Well have to keep writing and get my ideas down.. Bye for now!!!  
  
R&R  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	4. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hiya everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday... my parents are all hiked up on 'family togetherness' right now... T_T;;; so annoying when all you want to do is sleep... Only i was VERY happy when I finally was home and I had 29 reveiws!!!! X_X believe me I was doing this:  
  
-.-)  
  
Anyways since all of you are so nice... and I left a few of you with questions (which I'll answer either in this chapter or at the bottom in my notes) so with out any more wait.... here's your next chapter...!! -*_*-  
  
P.S. - I heard the funniest thing(Fist thought of Miroku ^_^) its:  
  
*Now that's a lech of a different color..!*  
  
Fits perfectly ne?  
  
***********************  
  
Invitation  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome stretched lazily as she yawned. Sunlight was peeking in through her window shining on to the young teen. An grin instantly settling on to her features as memories passed from the past few weeks flew through her mind. They had been wonderful and absoultely great; bordering the line of magical.  
  
She had even managed to get Draco to open up to her and even made him laugh a few times. They had become really good friends, and to Kagome's shock she found her small crush turning in to somethig much more for him.  
  
She sighed, her eyes dimming as she slumpted in her spot. Kagome knew she was starting to like him alot but the nagging fact that he would be leaving soon was like an omnious rain cloud hanging over her all the time. She wasn't even sure he liked her back the same way or just thought of this as an summer fling.  
  
Kagome blushed as she recalled when he kissed her last night after leaving downtown Tokyo and the noodle shop.  
  
"Stop thinking about that...!" She said to herself as she slapped her cheeks lightly to break the line of thought.  
  
"Kagome, are you up yet?" Her mother's voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah mom!!" She yelled back down as she stood and walked over to her dresser. Kagome was heading to the beach with Draco today, and she planned hundreds of ways to get him back for some indecent comments he made last night to her.  
  
She resisted the unyeilding urge to blush again as she growled slightly. Pulling out an black two peice swimsuit she smirked.  
  
Yes... deffinately payback.  
  
Quickly changing and throwing an t-shirt and shorts over it she grabbed her bag out of the closet and swiped Draco's key off the counter. She had been to the hotel so much over the past week the front desk clerk, Howard, whom she had become quick friends with, had just given her the key.  
  
Although Draco didn't know about it.... yet.  
  
An thoughtful scheming smirk mades its way on to her lips as she ran out of her house.  
  
******************************  
  
Malfoy rolled over in his sleep as he was plagued with dreams of HER again.  
  
Suddenly he felt the weight on his bed shift and something lean close to his ear and whisper.  
  
"Draco....."  
  
He rolled away from it but it called out again.  
  
"Draco Malfoy....................."  
  
He tried ignoring it and resuming his dreams before he felt his bed beginng to bounce and an gleefull shout of  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!"  
  
His eyes snapped open as he saw the very object of his dreams sitting on his bed like a frog smiling like no tomorrow....  
  
...wait.  
  
She was in HIS room.  
  
His eyes widnened in unguarded shock as he slipped over the edge and fell off the bed.  
  
Prying himelf from the sheets wrapped around him and the cold floor beneath his face bursts of laughter reached his ears.  
  
Standing up he found her sprawled on his bed in fits of laughter as he sputtered  
  
"H---How did you get in here?!?!!!"  
  
Kagome sat up still laughing slightly, as she held up an dangling key inscribed on it his room number.  
  
"Front desk gave it to me. They said I come so much I might as well have an room here..!"  
  
Draco ran an hand through his hair as he stared down at her.  
  
"What ARE you doing here though.." He glanced at the clock "It's eight in the morning..!"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she climbed off the bed.  
  
"Exactly. It's late!! I came to get you up! I'm taking you to the beach today..! You can't say you've been to Japan unless you go to the beach.." Kagome stated as she walked in to his kitchen. His room was fairly large and expensive with an bedroom, bathroom, lounge, AND kitchen.  
  
"That's all you came for.. the beach...?" He inquired as he walked over to him, raising an inqusitive eyebrow.  
  
She glared at him and said levely.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy, I'm not that kind of girl.."  
  
"Sure sure..." he said nonchalantly heading for the bathroom to take an cold shower. God knew he needed it.  
  
"Don't take to long..!" She shouted to him as he shut the door loudly.  
  
Turning the faucets on he sighed as he watched the water fall from the shower head. he could hear Kagome humming some song from the kitchen as she waited for him.  
  
Closing his eyes he wondered what he did to deserve this.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome had been waiting in kitchen as she cooked some toast. She grinned as she made it the image of an surprised Draco still fresh in her mind. Leaning over she turned on the radio above the sink as a song came on. She starting singing to it quietly as she buttered the food.  
  
She smiled slightly as she heard the water start in the bathroom as her gutter mind returned to the image of Draco earlier. He had been lying in bed sleeping with no more then flannel pants on and his bare chest fully exposed.  
  
Kagome rapidly shook her head.  
  
"I've been hanging around Miroku too much..." She grumbled as she shoved the peicies in to an toaster.  
  
It didn't take long for him to come out and get his clothes. She watched him move with an raised eyebrow at the bright pink towel draped across his waist.  
  
"Not a word.." He warned her.  
  
She just held up her hands in defense while biting her lip a grin plastered on her face.  
  
He shut the bedroom door as she snickered knowing he couldn't see her.  
  
"I can hear you, you know..!" An irritated vocie said from the bedroom.  
  
"Hear what?" She said innocently.  
  
There was no response although she could imagine the glare on his face.  
  
Kagome bit her lip trying not to laugh again as she finished cooking and placed the food on an plate.  
  
"Are you an kitchen wench now?" His voice drawled as he entered the kitchen.  
  
She turned an glare on him.  
  
"No."  
  
He leaned over to grab and peice of the toast from the plate but she grabbed it away and took a bite out of it.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to make your own...?" She said smirking at his glare to her knowing full well he though she made it for him... she did but it was an matter of dignity. Or just to annoy him.  
  
She grinned at him a moment longer before handing him the other peice she cooked.  
  
"Your evil..." He murmmered under his breath to himself. She just smiled thinking 'I know!'  
  
************************************  
  
"Malfoy off with it!" She cried as she set her things down.  
  
Kagome had already discarded her clothing on to the beach getting howls from nearby male volleyball players. He was standing there and not getting down to his swimmers yet.  
  
"Off with what?"  
  
"Your clothes?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me that bad Kagome.."  
  
She blushed but glared furiously at him.  
  
"Is it just me Malfoy, or are you getting more and more kinkier lately?"  
  
He turned his face away from her with a snort.  
  
Kagome was about to throw her hands up in the air and scream bloody murder when he reached down and pulled off his shirt.  
  
She stared at him, although his back was turned and couldn't see her doing so, her eyes wide as she gazed at the well muscled back.  
  
wow..................  
  
GAH!  
  
Snapping herself out of it, she leaned over and grabbed an already inflated beachball and started tossing it up and done trying not to look at him.  
  
A few minutes later, after he was finished he looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Throwing a ball.." She said dreamily as if mesmerized by the peice of plastic.  
  
"Uh-huh..." He said as his eyes drifting to her slim body, clothes no longer hiding fine curves or toned skin. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being tempted.... or tortured... either way it was working.  
  
"Are we going to swim or not ball-girl?" He said as he snatched the ball out of midair above her.  
  
He eyes snapped open losign their fogged over look.  
  
"Oh!... swim.. yeah...." Kagome said as she turned to him.  
  
He set the beachball down as he too looked at her.  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Wanna race?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow telling her to go on.  
  
"To the water. First one there get to dunk the other. You in?" She said grinning.  
  
He smirked back.  
  
"In."  
  
"Okay in that case... GO!!" She shouted as she sprang foward darting for the cool water.  
  
Malfoy stood shocked for a moment before everything registered. Smirking and taking after her he watched as her scantly clad body swayed before him, totally unaware of other gazes upon her like.... his.  
  
He ran his feet sinking in to warm sand as Kagome reached the water, the waves splashing around her as she entered.  
  
"Yahoo!" She cheered as he swam up mext to her as she reached shoulder high waters, her voice suddenly changing to that of an newscaster.  
  
"Fist place, the beautiful and talented.... Kagome Higurashi!!" she turned to him motioning an wet arm at him "And second place, the high and not so mighty.... Draco Malfoy!"  
  
He sent her an withering glare at that, but it didn't affect her in the least. She began to drift towards him as he slowly swam away from her smirking deviously.  
  
"Come back here Malfoy.. a bet is a bet..!"  
  
"Bet? An Malfoy NEVER bets. You must be confused... or just daft." He said incredously but finishing with an smirk.  
  
Kagome grinned, oh so evilly.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
What was she up to--  
  
Suddenly an wave of water hit him as he fell back in to the water, taking an deep breath before going under.  
  
An plan quickly formed in his mind... one that would be very rewarding.  
  
*  
  
"Dra~co.....!" Kagome said in an sing song voice as she looked around for him. He had been underwater for a few seconds now and she didn't seen any other signs of him.  
  
She didn't doubt for one minute though, that he was up to something.  
  
Draco Malfoy was never NOT up to something.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
Something moving behind her.  
  
"Ah-hah! Got y---Aiyee!" She cried as he came up from behind her and tackled her down in to the water, her scream lost to it as she was engulfed by swirling blue liquid.  
  
He rose a few seconds later in to the sunshine, Kagome still in his arms from his tackle, as she gasped for air with an glare sent at him.  
  
"Draco you---" She began but was cut off by him leaning down and consuming his lips with hers in an passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes kissing him back as she felt an elation rise in her heart. All her insults quickly dieing on her tounge and her mind turning to mush.  
  
Draco........................  
  
After a while he released her mouth for an breath of air.  
  
"Your like surprising me don't you?" She asked him leaning against his barren chest.  
  
"Only for the rewards.." He said smirking.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes but grinned as well. An idea popping in to her mind she suddenly leaned towards him and pushed him down in to the water as she stood triumphantly above sea level.  
  
"Rewards AND punishments Malfoy..!" She called laughing as he rose out of the water sputtering.  
  
"An Malfoy is NEVER punished..!" He said arrogantly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and cupped her hand. ready to splash him again with another wave of water.  
  
"Well obviously THIS Malfoy doesn't know me too well...."  
  
"You wouldn't dare...." He said in low tones.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as her hand arched back  
  
"Oh..... wouldn't I?"  
  
He started getting ready for the water war himself but she was to quick and doused him before swimming out of his range quickly.  
  
"Kagome~!" He yelled swimming after her.  
  
"Can't catch me...!" Kagome cried as she took an deep breath and dove under water level, glad for once all the practice she had from the lakes in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She swam a long time, lazily grazing the sandy bottom of the ocean every once in a while. To Kagome the ocean was beautiful. An endless enternity of blue with no end in sight. She had always loved it even as an little girl.  
  
Finally her air running out she surfaced.  
  
*  
  
Draco glanced around the ocean looking for his particular girl.  
  
Wait...  
  
His girl? Where did THAT come from?  
  
Draco knew he liked Kagome.  
  
He had never liked anyone like this EVER before he knew her.  
  
He didn't know why his heart suddenly warmed whenever he saw her. Draco remember that mudblood Granger talking about these things before. She had used them to describe what love was like.  
  
Did that mean..... he was falling in love with Kagome?  
  
Is that why he always wanted to kiss her when he saw her?  
  
He furrowed his brows together in thought when he suddenly notice something rising from the water nearby.  
  
Glancing he realized it was Kagome. Her body rose from the water majestically as she flipped her soaking hair behind her back. She turned to look at him, blue eyes twinkling an and hypnotizing smile on her face.  
  
Yes, he thought.  
  
He was.  
  
Hard.  
  
Only, he had to leave soon and would probably never see her again.  
  
************************************  
  
Later...  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome curiously looked at Draco as she took an sip from her drink. He had been going off in to his own world alot today, and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
Was he angry with her? She snorted. No if he was angry he would probably wouldn't be so docile.  
  
He was sitting before her, his blond hair still damp from the ocean water, as he gazed at his cup full of pop but not really seeing it before him.  
  
Finally having enough, she set her drink down and demanded, with concern written on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? You've been spacing out an lot today.."  
  
He shook his head turning his grey eyes on her and said in an even voice, although his usual smirk was not on him lips.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" She said curiously. Just getting him to talk was an relief to her.  
  
His eyes took on an steelier look as he leveled his gaze with her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
He was quiet for an moment trying to figure out how to say what he need to Kagome.  
  
"Draco..? What's is it?" She asked.  
  
"I'm leaving next week. School for me is starting soon so I need to get back home.." He said trying to keep his voice unfeeling but failing for his own desires not to leave this place... not to leave her.  
  
Gods he really had fallen for her.  
  
Kagome felt her heart suddenly sink to the pits of her stomach at his words as she lowered her eyes to the table.  
  
"Oh...." She whispered although Draco did not miss the crest fallen look on her face.  
  
Why did she look so sad? he wondered.  
  
Kagome meanwhile was battling internally.  
  
Yes, she knew from the very beginning he'd have to leave eventually. But she had grown close to him in the past weeks as he had stolen her heart, and she knew very well she might never be able to capture his.  
  
Why did she fall for him in the first place? She should have kept her distance... Kagome shouldn't have spent time with him and get to know the handsome man better.  
  
Only then she wouldn't of known him like she did now. But was it worth the pain it'd cause when he left?  
  
Yes. She deceided.  
  
It was worth it.  
  
She could even go visit him or send him letters.. so it wasn't like she was TOTALLY losing him. They could be friends still right? Even if she wanted them to be something more.  
  
Looking at him, she forced an small smile on to her face.  
  
"You'll still talk to me somehow from this school of yours right...? I mean you won't forget about the girl in Tokyo you met once... will you?" She asked him quietly.  
  
Draco stared at Kagome suprised. She still wanted to talk to him even after summer was over? Did that mean.... what he thought it meant?  
  
Smirking with happy grey eyes he rested an hand under his chin as he laughed  
  
"Forget YOU? I don't think thats possible..."  
  
An grin instanly alighted her face at his words, one streaming thought flying through her head: He wouldn't forget her!  
  
"I guess your right! Do you know what Malfoy?" She said laughing, feeling happier.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"I'm sure glad I met you! Think of all the stuff we would have missed out on!"  
  
They laughed, both agreeing and relieved they had.  
  
**********************************  
  
"See you tomorrow Draco!!" Kagome shouted to him as she ranup the shrine steps.  
  
"See ya... Only don't come in my room next time..!" He called back.  
  
"Will do!"  
  
She grinned happily as she ran across the courtyard and in to her house. Stopping for a moment to say hello to her family before darting up the stairs.  
  
Kagome was not only in higher spirits because of what he said but he had even sealed their promise to still talk to each other even after break was over with a kiss.  
  
She laughed giddily as she opened the door to her room only to see an magnificant red bird sitting on the sill of her open window. Only this was no ordinary bird. It was Fawkes, her grandfather's phoenix. Only she had not seen him since her father's death when she had seen Grandpa Albus petting him at his son's funeral.  
  
It sqwauked happy greetings to her as she walked over to him and scratched under his beak. The bird had always been fond of the gentle young girl.  
  
"What are you doing here...?" She asked quietly as she finally noticed an small scroll tied to its leg.  
  
Pulling it off gently, Kagome sat on her bed and unrolled the parchment as she read. Her eyes widened as she over his words over again.  
  
"..Mom!!!" She yelled as an smile cracked her face as she ran out of her room.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Kagome, what is it dear?! Are you hurt?" Her mother said rushing to her daughter. Kagome laughed shoving the letter in to her mother's hands.  
  
"No I'm fine! But read this!"  
  
She did as she had the same reaction as Kagome. Her eyes darted to her oldest child and asked in disbelief  
  
"Your grandfather wishes you to stay at his school for a year?"  
  
"Yes! He said it could help me develop my powers more and I'd get to see him and all the other professors again..!"She cheered.  
  
"I don't know Kagome.... what about school here?"  
  
"Mom, do I ever go to it anyways? My friends here think its a miracle I'm still alive with all the dieseases I'm suppose to have by now.." She said frowning.  
  
"Good point. But dear what about Inuyasha and the others.. and you travels in Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
"They'll understand.... or at least everybody but Inuyasha would. But right now Naraku is hiding and seriously wounded from my last trip to the past. I managed to shoot him with an arrow again.. It won't be awhile until they need me to fight.." Kagome stated as she thought of her last trip filled with ramen, slapping Miroku, Hunting demons, keeping Kouga and Inuyasha from fighting, Sitting Inuyasha, slapping Miroku, protecting Shippo, Trying to keep peace amoung every one, gather Shikon shards..... did she mention slapping Miroku? Because she and Sango did that alot.  
  
"So can I go mom? Please?" Kagome begged.  
  
Her mother smiled gently as she saw the hope shining in her daughter's yes.  
  
"Alright dear. Only promise me you write whenever you can if you go..."  
  
"Yes!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried hugging her mother feircly before running up to her room again. grabbing an peice of paper and pen she quickly scribbled an note of agreement and tied it to Fawkes leg.  
  
"Hey do you want something to eat before you leave?" She asked him. The bird fluffed its feather in excitment as it nodded its beak.  
  
"Okay then. Mom will fix you somethig real good. Come on..!" She cheered. The pheonix hopped on to her shoulder as she left her room again her heart still not reacting to the happiness she had been dealt that day.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Wow.... 0_0.... that was pretty long. Did ja like? Also here are some responses..(fingers hurt to write too much but I'll do what I can..!)  
  
Thank you:  
  
Dark Queen of Roses - Thank you!  
  
Katana-kun -(Aiyee! Rabid Monkies!*runs* I updated! I updated! whoa... that one resembles my brother.. weird... ^_^)  
  
Darkness Carrier - yay! Thank you so much! *bows greatfully* There sure are nice people here at ff.net!  
  
bee3 - yes... only later... around 7 or 8 I think... ^_^;  
  
Sakurayamakawa - COOKIES!!! ^__________^ So if I wait do I get to meet your very cute siblings? -*_*-  
  
Helen(for both of 'em! ^_^) - yea.. I figured I should.. I am an total fan of his and I can't leave fluffly all alone! nope! As for how Dumbledore is related to her?--- he is the father of Kagome's dad. Kagome WILL be going to Hogwarts(I have lots and lots of ideas for that ^_^) and as for Malfoy's dad.. I really don't know.. I'n the first chapter(when Malfoy was talking to himself) he stated/thought he was only there with his mother. Becasue from what I've heard in the fifth book he was arrested for something? (?_?) Although that does sound like an good idea...*grins* thanks for the comments and glad I could answer them!  
  
Stinky-chan - it deffinately a good change for me too! ^_^ as widely known I'm an Sess/Kag fanatic..! and no need to force, I updated! ^_^ V *afraid of being hurt*  
  
leafz - Thank you!!  
  
DemonSorceress - Alrighties! I'll do updates as fast as I'm humanly possible! *_* and I'm glad you like it enough to still think about it..! (thats already happening to me.. I've been having the WEIRDEST dreams since I started the fic.. thats where all my ideas come from! ^_^)  
  
Demongirl6381 - Really? thanks!  
  
The 2nd Epiphany - Thank you!  
  
Okay.. .well until next time folks... bye!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter....!  
  
A/N: WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to write this chapter..!! It's to sappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffles* I know I'm probably gonna die for this one... heck i wanted to murder myself for writing it..! grr.... anyways I promise romantic(NOT sappy!) chapters after this..! at least majority of it will be happy.... suspense and all that ya know??? well..*sniff*... enjoy the.....(despise myself for saying this)... wonderful (gak..!) chapter....!  
  
*leaves to wash out mouth and to write next chapter for she will hate herself until she does so*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The next week went by in an rush of laughter and happiness in various places in Tokyo. Kagome and Draco had both considered this summer the greatest ever and made plans to still talk during the school year.  
  
Kagome had told Draco of her going to some faraway private school for an year, since she couldn't tell an muggle of the magical world.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, explained he was going to an school far far away from Tokyo for scholing since he thought her an muggle as well.  
  
How ironic it was they were heading to the same school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had finally arrived for him to leave and Kagome felt her heart shattering in to slivers and shards like it had so many times before when she had been in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Of course she realized he was just her first love and his heart was already given to someone else.  
  
She was in the shrine's courtyard leaning against the god tree with her eyes closed tightly willing herself not to cry. She was by this particular tree because it was an symbol of her travels in her past. Her friends, enemies, sadness and joy. It let calmness spread through her, giving her strength for what she had to do.  
  
She was certain otherwise she break down and wail.  
  
Letting out an deep sigh she suddenly felt an shadow block the sulight from her face.  
  
Opening her eyes she saw grey eyes staring down at her.  
  
Letting an small smile force itself upon her lips she mumbled  
  
"Hi.."  
  
He nodded and moved to sit beside her.  
  
"So when do you have to leave...?" Kagome asked quietly and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.  
  
Draco grinned at her slightly with the way she was acting and said  
  
"In an hour."  
  
"Taking an airplane?"  
  
"You could say that." he stated nonchalantly.  
  
She sent him an curious look before shrugging it off.  
  
An silence spread spread through them as Kagome held wors at bay that desperately wanted to escape from her lips. Only what she might say would cause her heartache wither way.  
  
Kagom knew she loved Malfoy. As too how, why and so quick... she had no clue. It waso ne of life's mysteries she supposed.  
  
If she admitted to him her feelings and he loved her as well; she'd be happy but would be miserable when he left for home. If he said he didn't like her that way then that would be the end of their friendship and any chance of talking to him ever again.  
  
She didn't think her heart could take that.  
  
I'm such an idiot.. she thought cursing herself.  
  
The tension widened between them with their words being unspoken until Kagome actually felt she was going to burst.  
  
Screw it! She yelled in her mind, she couldn't let him go until he knew how she felt! If--no--when she was hurt she'd have to deal with it!!  
  
"Draco I--" She started until she heard him speaking at the same time.  
  
"Kagome I--"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes as did he before they both cracked an grin.  
  
"Ladies first." He said, she rose an eyebrow and said with an smirk  
  
"Okay then speak."  
  
He sent an glare at her that made her innocent expression come to her face on instinct that screamed 'too sweet to be possibly mean.'  
  
He snorted with an roll of his eyes.  
  
She frowned.  
  
Damn he knew her too well.  
  
"Alright.. I'll go first.." He grumbled. She cheered like an drunken woman on the inside.  
  
He shifted from his sitting position so he could look at her an Kagome felt herself gasp slightly.  
  
Draco's eyes for the first time since she'd known him were unguarded and betraying so many emotions she couldn't even sift through them to figure them out. Kagome found warmth envelop her hands as well when he took hers in his large ones.  
  
What was he planning............?  
  
"Kagome.." He started if not nervously. Another thing that shocked the hell out of her "You may never want to speak to me again if I say this, but hell I have to before I leave.."  
  
Do you think....? maybe..?  
  
Her mind started working furiously as his hold on her hands tighten around his.  
  
Draco looked at her intensely as he suddenly leaned foward and captured her lips with his pouring out all his emotions into that one; to Kagome; mind blowing, heart stopping, world ending kiss.  
  
When he pulled back to look at her she saw all the confusing emotions in his eyes gone with only one reigning supreme: love.  
  
For her.  
  
He LOVED her. (A/n: Gee now didn't we all see that coming? {-_-}Okay I'll be quiet now...)  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned foward and kissed him with ever ounce of returning pasion for which he gave her.  
  
No words were spoken between the two but both of their feelings were clear.  
  
Love made their hearts soar but it also brought them crashing back down to reality for their time was cut short with duties.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later Kagome laid curled up on her bed her chest hurting and her face damp and red. Cuddled to her chest was an silver pendant of an dragon holding an green M in its talons on an long chain around her neck. Draco's parting gift to her; his family crest... his symbol  
  
He was gone, and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.  
  
Or if he'd ever come back to retrieve his heart which she held so dearly.  
  
"....Draco........." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
She missed him already and her body felt strangly cold without being in his strong embrace. Kagome had tried saying goodbye to him but hadn't been able to before he left.  
  
Why..?  
  
Why must she feel so defenseless..........?  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay, yes, this is a short chapter but I have to cut it off here. As you MAY have noticed thids whole chapter was in Kagome's POV. I know right now I feel like the sappiest, mst despisable person(and for good reason!) until I get these two back together or AT LEAST write an happier chapter. Please reveiw and encourage future chapters!  
  
Thank you for the reveiws:  
  
The Second Epiphany(for both of em!) - Thank my odd (VERY VERY odd ^_^ ) imaginantion for the plot idea! But I thank you for the reveiws!!  
  
DemonSorceress(for both of them) - I Updated! ^_^ and no harm! I'm glad you like it though!  
  
Darkness Carrier - uh-oh-uh-oh..... facing the evil!!*runs* I updated this year!! does that count?!  
  
Lady Sakura - Thank you!!  
  
Gopher2806 - Great questions only you'll have to read to find out! ^_^;; next few chapters should answer most of 'em though!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses - YAY!!!! *swings the sceptor around* thank you!!  
  
k - Okay! and it'll be interesting won't it? ~_^  
  
Sakurayamakawa - I don't have an problem with Youko hititng on me!*glomps him* and if Sess and Inu are mean I'll.... um..... ban cookies from them FOREVER!!!!!!!!! *laughs like an maniac* ahem. okay hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Helen - Welcome!! it would be funny to watch the S. hat go crazy..(and bite Snape! mwhahaaa!!) and I have... something... planned for their meeting *grins*  
  
Mellerz - why thank you for the compliment! ^_^ Hope you enjoy the (sappy! sorry.. still hate myself) chapter!  
  
Hoshimatama - I know I was thinking about the Dumbledore thing.. I figured I could--ahem.. you'll see! ^_^ and as for which house she'll be in.. find out in next chapters!  
  
Vixen - I DO have something planned for Diagon Alley but not that particular.. although I'm an big sucker for happy endings so there will deffinately be one of em! And we spell it Kagome because thats is how its spelled... Kagomae is how it sounds.. ^_^  
  
SillyBillgrl77 - You like it? COOL! had to have something to end it then... and THE WAIT IS OVER!!!!!! @_@ *grinning like an idiot*  
  
Demongirl6381 - Okay...!*goes through pages to find her email address* hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Lark Conlon - Thank you..! it was an tad hard.. but thank you nonetheless for everything in the reveiw! I updated too!  
  
Howe the Brown Cow - Kudos! ^_^ first one! and I think this is going to be an very interesting year at hogwarts ne? *_*  
  
Katana-kun - no.. he only flys when I throw him off thigs.. like this! *glady pushes im off Tokyo Tower* And heres your next chappie! ^-^  
  
Lady of the Squrriles - lol!! go squirrels!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ happy new year to you too!  
  
animationfan320 - your pretty pleases worked! hears your update! ^_^  
  
W(ench)9 - I know.. but everybody can change!!!! even Draco! and psycho people are fun to talk too!! well heres the update anyway!!  
  
Thank you all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	6. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Hallo everybody welcome back to yet another exciting chapter of Hogwarts Adventures! *been watching to much TV today* Howdy-do! This chapter is.. interesting to say the least and I like it!!! Hope you do as well! Enjoysies!  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Hey are you ready Harry? We're suppose to meet Hermione in Flourish and Blotts in five minutes!!" Ron said as he stodd by the fireplace with floo powder already in his hand.  
  
Harry had spent the summer with the Weaslys after the Dursley's told him rather happily he could. Something Harry didn't mind, for they were just trying to get him away from them, as he was from them.  
  
"I'm ready. Where is everyone?" He asked looking around the empty room.  
  
"They already went through." Ron said handing him some powder. "Now come on!"  
  
Harry nodded as he said 'Diagon Alley!' before stepping through the flames, before closely followed by Ron.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked around the shop, looking through all the books with appreciative glances. Grandpa had sent her an list of all the things she would need not just an few days ago and with the new semester starting up in about an week she thought it was time to start collecting them.  
  
Her past two weeks in her mind had been blurred and depressing as Kagome refrained from letting her spirit sink back to that mode if she dwelled on it to much.  
  
Sighing she turned to start heading down an new aisle until she bumped in to someone and the books the stranger was carrying scattered across the floor.  
  
"Ouch..!" The stranger murmmered as she rubbed her head. Kagome looked foward with an apologetic smile on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.." She said.  
  
"It's alright.." As the other began picking up the fallen books which Kagome gladly helped pick up.  
  
Glancing up she caught sight of an mass of curly brown hair with highlights of red streaming through it. She was dressed in muggle clothing and brown eyes trained on the ground as she picked up books.  
  
Kagome picked up an particular red book and read the cover aloud.  
  
" 'Hogwarts: A History volume III' Wonderful choice." She said as she handed the books over "Do you go there?"  
  
The other girl nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm in sixth year." She held out an friendly hand and said with an smile "Hermione Granger."  
  
Kagome gladly took the offered hand and said  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Hermione nodded and asked in polite conversation  
  
"So you have an interest in Hogwarts?"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going there this year, as an sixth year as well."  
  
Hermione turned an curious eye on her.  
  
"Really? I never seen you around before... what house are you in?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No.. I'm an...er..... transfer student. Gra---Dumbledore said he'd explain things when I arrived."  
  
"Well maybe I may be able to show you around and introduce you to everyone when you get there .." Hermione offered.  
  
Kagome beamed and nearly jumped up and down in excitment.  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem..." Hermione said as she watched the other girl.  
  
"Great! So is there anything I can help you look for Hermione?" Kagome said eagerly as she smiled at her new found friend, her sadness feeling nonexistant.  
  
"No but I'm meetin my friends here in an moment. You can meet them if you want.."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry sighed in relief as they entered the store and quickly began scanning the store for his friend.  
  
"Harry! Look over there..!" Ron hissed pointing to an aisle. Harry looked and his eyes widened.  
  
Hermione was talking to some pretty girl he'd never seen before with black hair.  
  
"Do you know who she is Ron?" He asked back loking at the red head.  
  
"No, never seen her before..." He answered with an shrug of his shoulders..  
  
Hermione suddenly looked up spotting her friends and called them over.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What took you so long?" She demanded as they neared.  
  
"Sorry about that Hermione, Harry forgot something and we had to get it.." Ron explained although his eye kept straying to the mystery girl.  
  
Hermione smirked when she noticed this.  
  
"Harry, Ron this is Kagome Higurashi. She'll be going to Hogwarts this year with us. Kagome this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She introduced.  
  
"Hello! Nice ot meet you!" Kagome piqued happily.  
  
"Hello." They both answered.  
  
"'Potter?' I've heard of you! the-boy-who-lived right?" She turned to Ron and smiled "Ah, and Weasly very respectable and nice family."  
  
"How do you know about--" Ron began to ask when all of a sudden jubilant cries met his ears from behind him.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Fred yelled.  
  
She looked up and saw the red haired twins in the doorway. She let out an small cry of joy and ran for them hugging each furiously.  
  
"Fred! George! How are you two?!"  
  
"Never better!" Fred said.  
  
"Kagome its been ages! Where have ya' hiding?" George said ruffling her hair affectionately.  
  
Harry and his friends stood dumbstruck to the side watching with slacked jaws.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." She said laughing.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Kagome Higurashi." A silky voice came as Percy walked around them, smiling widely.  
  
Kagome grinned brightly as she set her hands on her hips in an playful attitude.  
  
"Percy, long time no see! How's working for the ministry these days?"  
  
"Interesting." He said cryptically.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she hugged him as well.  
  
"Hey Mum guess who Ron found!" George called as the plump woman and her husband entered the store.  
  
"Who George?" She asked before her eyes settled on Kagome. She smiled as the young woman ran in to her open arms "Kagome dear, it's so wonderful to see you again!"  
  
"Same here Mrs. Weasly!"  
  
Kagome pulled out of the warm embrace to run in to that of Mr. Weasly.  
  
"My my, you've grown Kagome!" He said as he held her at arms lenght.  
  
She grinned and said  
  
"Of course I have! Find out any more interesting muggle things?"  
  
"Always my dear..!" He laughed.  
  
"Ah... Mum.." Ron said slowly as he regained his abilty to talk.  
  
"Yes dear?" She asked.  
  
"How do you know her?" Hermione asked as they other two nodded.  
  
Fred and George walked over to them with disbelieving looks on their faces.  
  
"You don't know of Kagome Higurashi?!" George said.  
  
"And here I thought we taught you better~!" Fred abdomished. Ron flushed noticably.  
  
"Yes Kagome is know best for her sarcasm, wit, and rig-----------YEOCH!" George started before an fist connected with the best of his head; connected to the subject of the sentence.  
  
"--ht hook." Fred finished with an grin as Kagome glowered at them.  
  
"Yes but how do you KNOW her?" Hermioen asked again with an sigh.  
  
"She is the grand-daughter of Albus Dumbledore. When we were all in out early years at Hogwarts she was running around the castle, friends with every one. I believe she's known for the right hook she gave Flint from Slitherin from first year." Percy supplied for them.  
  
All smirked at the memory.  
  
Suddenly an realization spread across Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh yes! That's why her name seemed familiar..!"  
  
"You know her too?" Harry said, not doubting anything right now.  
  
"Of course not. I read it in an biography of Hogwarts' Headmaster."  
  
"Figures.." Ron muttered, before silenced by an cold look from her.  
  
"So what HAVE you been up to Kagome?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
The young woman smiled nervously as all eyes turned on her.  
  
"Um... nothing much. Just living up the muggle life while I could..."  
  
"Really? then why weren't you at Hogwarts first year?" George asked.  
  
"Well with everything that had been happening then with my father.... Grandpa decided to wait until I was ready and then other things turned up and I could come....... " She led off slightly, before she shook herself out of it. " But I finally was able to come this year!"  
  
"Wonderful! When we aren't there!" Fred muttered. She gave him an sypathetic pat on the twins' back.  
  
"It's alright. If you want I can give you my latest idea for an prank.." Kagome said raising her eyebrows suggestingly.  
  
The twins' visibly brightened at the idea as their mother scowled.  
  
"Well why don't we pick up our supplies before heading to the Leaky Cauldron and catch up a little..?" Percy suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they hurried up in their shopping.  
  
*********************************  
  
Not half an hour later the group sait crowded around in the pub each holding an drink and talking merrily. Hermione, Harry, Ron and even Ginny had warmed up to Kagome and were talking with her casually like they knew her as long as the Weasly family did.  
  
"So Harry have you heard of our new instructor this year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." He said and Ron visibly groaned about any thoughts concerning school.  
  
"Well our history professor is taking off this year for some illness and we also have an new defense against the dark arts teacher.."  
  
"What are their names?" Mr. Weasly asked as he stopped from an feiry debate with Kagome on Muggle technology.  
  
Kagome reached down for her mug, listening with interest as she took an sip of the butterbeer.  
  
"Lord Sesshouamru Saijo, and Kouga Taiwuri."  
  
Kagome choked on her drink at the spoken names in shock and horror.  
  
Those two were going to be teaching at --HER-- school?!  
  
WHY?!!!  
  
Mr. Weasly began patting her back to get her to stop coughing as Hermione continued although sent worried glances at the girl.  
  
"I heard both were very good looking and from Japan. Although some say Sesshoumaru is rather cold and both ignored most women if they hit on them."  
  
"And WHERE exactly did you hear this Granger?" Percy asked.  
  
"Friends.." Hermione said nonchalantly although she flushed noticably.  
  
"Japan?" George said thoughtfully as he turned to an recovering Kagome. "Do you know them Kag?"  
  
"Of course she wouldn't! There are---" Ron began.  
  
"Yes. I actually do." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Everyone went silent as she blushed faintly.  
  
"Don't tell me... little Kagome has an crush on them?" Fred teased as he earned and solid slap on his arm.  
  
"No. I do NOT. They are very old and dear friends of mine."  
  
"Well I heard the ministry talking with Albus about it." Percy started, glad to have an say any information any one else didn't. "Each are demons that have been alive for over five hundred years. The ministry was trying to persaude him to reconsider for they might be dangerous. But Albus waved them off saying they were to be trusted and had said that if they were to not then they would not have saved the world five hundred years ago."  
  
All eyes turned to Kagome with wide eyes for she was still ghostly pale.  
  
"Did you know about any of this Kagome?" Harry asked.  
  
"Urm.... yes.... I did.." She said fidgeting in her seat.  
  
"Yet your still friends with them?" Ron said incredously.  
  
She sent him an cool glare.  
  
"Of course I am! I doesn't matter what a person is or what they've done! its who they are inside that counts! Demon or no!" She said getting de-ja- vou of when she told the same thing to an certain blond haired, grey eyed man we all know and love.  
  
"Ah.. that's the Kagome I know." Mr. Weasly laughed. "Always the first to protect her friends and beliefs."  
  
"Of course..!" She said as she smiled again as color returned to her cheeks.  
  
The talking resumed until some time later when Kagome looked down at her watch and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have to be home soon." She said apologetically as she stood up and started hugging everyone in turn. "It was great to see everyone again and meet others wonderful people.." She added winking at four of them who smirked back.  
  
"No trouble at all. Remember you can visit us any time!" Mr. Weasly said smiling.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey Kagome.." Ron said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you want you can ride with us on our way to Hogwarts on the train. We usually ride in compartment 108 if you ight like to sit with us.."  
  
"Great! I'd love to talk with all of you all again.." Kagome said cheerfully as she smiled stepping away.  
  
"Until next time, eh Higurashi?" Percy said with amused eyes.  
  
She nodded, eyes still twinkling.  
  
"Till then. Bye everyone!" Kagome called as she apparrated to her house.  
  
Ron gaped about to ask how she could break Ministry rules and not get in to trouble, when he shook his head deciding not to even bother.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Well that adds a twist.. ne? wonderful! ^_^ I thought it add humor to the story a litter after..... -_-;;........ the last chapter.... sometimes sappines works for me but other times I want to use myself as an punching bag.. *sigh* anyways responese to reveiws as always! ^___^  
  
Thank you for the reveiws:  
  
Dark Queen of Roses - opps! sorry bout that! ^_^;; *hides sceptor behind her back* Hope you enjoyed this update!  
  
The 2nd Epiphany - cute? mabe a little.... I also hate when it does the 'chapter does not exist'!! I almost strangled the computer. Almost. *Shift eyes* lol that would be funny if he tied her to a tree... but then she'd sit him to the center of the earth.. ^_^ but she find a way!  
  
Shadow Girl - Which huse she'll be in is still confidental..... I'll update and eventually get there tho!  
  
Demongirl6381 - Patience is an virtue. *eye roll* yeah right! here's an new update! ^_^  
  
Hittokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl - Thank you! and I will/did!  
  
Helen - yeah I agree about it being 'important' filler... and I've had this meeting in mind for Hary and co. to meet Kagome in Diagone alley. I thought everybody had mind powers to read my thoughts for soem of the things they were guessing @_@  
  
W(ench)9 - *gives her an can of mountain dew* this will help you sanity. I'll try fixing that the AN thingie though!  
  
Lady of the Squrrilies - I'll try not making him to Out Of Character.. although thats missing soem fun *throws diabolical plans in to trash can* But I can do it! and tell the squirrels thank you for me! ^_^ and may they all find many trees to run on..! *scratches head*.. or do whatever it is that squrrels may do... @_@ okay then... BYE!  
  
Gopher2806 - not going to zap too many people..*grins mischeiviously* and he will see Kagome but i don't want it to be too much like Grease... (I love that movie! *_*) but it will be pretty interesting... *sits on bed she's under* Now where did you go.. mwhahaaa..  
  
leafz - Thank you! and I did!.. I think..  
  
Silver- wow lots O' questions.. I agree with them meeting at Diagon too early *points to above chapter* as you may read. The reactions are... well... not totally planned yet but I'm sure it will be interesting with out an doubt. As for sorting and houses and all that... my lips are sealed. The way she mets Draco again is rather.... cliche... but... my ideas kep changing on how they could FINALLY meet agian.. and well.... I am an hopless romantic so expect the worse as well as best. Finally.... yes... then Inu gang WILL show up.... but times are not yet decided upon. Although hints and foreshadowing are some things you may want to watch for. ALso I have yet to read an kagome/Professor story.. are they any good?  
  
Kiharu - Sure! I'll join! for I am PROUD TO BE AN PYSHCO!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Vegakitty - *perks up* Harry's what? C'mon! speak! Speak! plleaase?! *sighs* Thank you for the comments and I have two kudos now! *does victory jig* anywho... hoope you liked this chapter and keep reading! ^-^  
  
Darkness Carrier - *grabs cookie and shoves in mouth* Ff-ank -sho!!-- translates: thank you!-- and I hope this makes up an LITTLE for the other short chappie.....-_-  
  
Dazzpheonixx - That is an good idea.... lets see what happens.... but that you for your compliments. Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
offleewild1 - yeah! an fellow fan of two of the best things of the world!*cheers* @_^-^_@ I'll update when I can!  
  
Tsuki Yume - yes knowing it will turn out happy always cushions suspense and drama....^_^ I'm really hoping other chapters will not be sappy or sad..... hopefully..... if my mind does not trick me again..*ahem* annnyywaaayyss... lets not get in to that... hope you like this chapter! it is lightening the mood!  
  
Stinky-chan - Fluff may have to wait.. but I agree... too short! *starts an mop but realizes its against herself* oh well.... longer chapter this time! yay! *glances around nervously* want... long..er? okay then! next chapter then!  
  
Kokoro - I try to kep them in character... but its reeaally hard considering at the very beggining of it you already have fluff stuff planned and you can't go to it right away... T_T but thank you!  
  
Isowa - ah...um..... I'm glad you... like it? ehehhehe....... ^_^;;; I shall move this ass and sit it on the computer chair and shall write until my fingers are immovable... um......... update when I can... I think..  
  
Well Thanks everybody! I take it a lot of you have been readign the author notes for foreshadowing and hints eh? Well I hope the suspense isn't killing everybody..... if I have free time and not grounded... I promise to be on this computer!!! *cheers herself on* okay well until next times everybody..... bye!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	7. Troubles on the Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Yes... it IS impossible for me not to have Shippou in every one of my stories.. he's to cute to leave out!! *pouts* well hope you like this chapter.!!  
  
Also did anyone noticed that if I get about 15 more reviews we'll have an 100 for this story? *cheers* that's alot!!! well thanks to all you guys.. here's your next story!  
  
^______________^  
  
**********************************************  
  
Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry............. Kagome chanted in her head as she ran through the busy station.  
  
Her last week at home had been interesting to say the least. Her entire family were complete maniacs in excitment for her going to Hogwarts. During the chaos she had managed to do two things:  
  
One being to find Sesshoumaru and have an fiery debate as to WHY he decided not to give her the interesting bit of useful information about him being her teacher for the the next YEAR was irrelevent to him.. and the fact the possesive wolf demon from five hundred years ago was still alive... and he KNEW about it.  
  
Second being she went to the fuedal era to tell her friends of her happenings. Things had gone smoothly.. with the aid of twenty sits or so, to get everybody in agreement. Kagome had even found an way to bring Shippou with her through the well since she could very well leave him ALONE for the next year with an violent hanyou. She figured he could come along to Hogwarts for the letter she had received had said she could bring any animal with her as an pet. She didn't think of Shippou as an pet, but as her son, but he still WAS a fox, thus an animal. So he was absoulutely qualified to come.  
  
Or so she told herself.  
  
She doubted that any other students had an walking talking fox for an companion who had an mother-son relation with it for that matter.  
  
Sighing she saw the wall for the 9 3/4 platform nearing as she took off at a run straight for it. Shippou sqeaked in surpise as they hit it, but no impact came instead they stood in an unseen boarding platform with an red steam engine to the right.  
  
"What was that mama?" He asked still breathing shallowly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him slightly as she heading for the train.  
  
"Magic portal. Don't be afriad and remember and what I told you."  
  
"Okay.." he mumbled as he grasped on to her shoulder with his eyes closed. Tossing an leaf on his head there was an small 'pop' before an tiny fox layed alert on her shouder no trace of an remotly human like apperance on him.  
  
With an small secret smile she loaded her things aboard and walked down the aisle looking for her three friends' compartment.  
  
As she went she saw appreciative looks of the male population following her and she faught down the need to blush as Shippou sniggered on her shoulder.  
  
Shaking her head and grasping the necklace hidden under her shirt for reassurance Kagome glanced around looking for numbers to her friends' compartment.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco sat in his compartment staring out the window, his expression unreadable.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had yet to get here so he was left alone in blissful silence that he couldn't be more glad for. The only downside was it left to much time for thoughts.  
  
Thoughts of an particular woman named Kagome.  
  
It had been three long weeks since he'd left and there wasn't one single DAY that he hadn't had an fleeting thought of her during that time. Draco had figured that with her gone it would ebb and dull his longing for her, only he couldn't have been more wrong. If anything... it had grown MORE if possible.  
  
Letting out an undignified snort he pulled out an letter he had recieved from her last week.  
  
Glancing at it and the neatly written scrawl and the faint fragrance of jasmine that was Kagome hung lightly on it, it immediately conjuring up an image of her in his mind.  
  
The paper had been read so many times by him the edges were worn and finger marks were evident all over it.  
  
He smirked as he played the words over in his memory, the lines memorized.  
  
~~  
  
Hi Draco!  
  
How have you been? I can't believe summer break is almost over...! It was wonderful though don't you think? Last week I was shopping for school supplies and I ran in to some old friends too! We spent the day together and I met some rather new, interesting people that will be going to my new school! Well I hope you are doing well and don't let your nagging mother get you down to much! Will you write me back whenever you can? Well until next time, Bye!  
  
With Love,  
  
-Kagome  
  
P.S. The necklace you gave me is beautiful and I'm wearing it everyday! It reminds me of you while your away!  
  
~~  
  
Letting his smirk fade slightly he thought back to the memories he had made this summer.  
  
Draco was beginning to doubt what his father had told him over the years about muggles not deserving to learn magic.  
  
Kagome represented everything he was suppose to despised..  
  
So why could he not hate her?  
  
Not hate her for her muggle blood? For being kind hearted and loving? for being.... being allowed to be whatever she wished ot be...?  
  
He could not imagine to ever calling her an mudblood or anything of the sort. No matter how much he was taught in his childhood...  
  
he loved her, as she did him... was that enough to change his entire world?  
  
Draco shook his head his mouth rising to one of an sneer as he gazed out at the busy boarding docks where the students waved goodbye to family.  
  
He shouldn't even be thinking aobut this. He wouldn't see her again for at least another year.. if even that early.  
  
This year was going to be the same as any other.  
  
He would go back to fighting Potter and his annoying friends, playing Quidditch and making every one else's life an living hell like his.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the door slid open and his two 'friends' walking in as they smirked in an rather disgusting way.  
  
"Hey Malfoy did you hear?" Crabbe asked plopping down across from him.  
  
Malfoy sent him an chilling look asking  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have an new student." Goyle said eagerly "She's hot...!"  
  
Malfoy scowled at their stupidty.  
  
"Have YOU seen her?" He aske snidely.  
  
"Er.... no.." Crabbe said.  
  
"Well then how do you know she's 'hot'?"  
  
"Blaise told us." Goyle added  
  
"Figures. That pervert WOULD notice an pretty girl wouldn't he?" Malfoy snorted.  
  
"Um.... do you want to go check her out......?" Crabbe said nervously.  
  
Malfoy waved his hand in dismissal turning his attention to the window again.  
  
"No. Do whatever you want. I don't care."  
  
Two smirks crossed the oafs faces before they left. Draco heard the lound 'thumps' of their receded footsteps.  
  
Draco's hopes for an decent schoolyear were already plummeting beyond hope.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kagome grinned in anticipation as she finally spotted the number she was looking for.  
  
"Ah-hah! Here it is!" She cheered silently.  
  
Whispers erupted behind her and she caught snipes and peices of them.  
  
"... That's Harry Potter's compartment...!"  
  
"Do you think she's already his girlfriend....?"  
  
"..I wonder who she is.........?"  
  
Kagome turned to look at them, fighting down the blush at being the center of attention. Instead, an bright smile was fixtated on to her face as she happily said  
  
"Hello. May I help you with something?"  
  
Surprised expressions met her eyes as they all ducked within their own booths not saying anything.  
  
Rolling her eyes she turned back and slid the door open with an cheery  
  
"Hello There!"  
  
She glanced around the room and found Hermione look up from her book, while Ron and Harry halted their heated discussion on, you guessed it: Quidditch.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Ron and Harry piqued.  
  
"Hello Kagome.." Hermione said as Kagome closed the door behind her so no prying ears could hear what they said.  
  
When she looked back she noticed all three of them looking at her curiously. Or rather the thing lounging on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome... is that an fox?" Hermione said in somewhat surprised tones.  
  
"Yes.... in an way..." Kagome said mischeiviously.  
  
She looked over at her son/fox and winked.  
  
The kitsune bobbed its' head and suddenly the familiar 'pop' sounded and Shippo sat there again smiling at them while waving ecstactically.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shippou!" He said happily.  
  
They all gaped as Ron stuttered  
  
"W-what is it?!!!"  
  
"It talks?!!" Harry said incredously.  
  
Hermione tsked at his obvious rudeness.  
  
"Well for one.. he's not an 'it' Harry...." Kagome said sitting down beside Hermione, where Shippou pounced down to settle in to her lap.  
  
"Yeah! I'm an kitsune!" Shippou said looking up at her "Right mama?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Then turning to her only friends she said before they could say anything "Shippou is my adopted son. He is an shapeshifting demon, also an fox. Thus an Kitsune. If that makes it easier to understand."  
  
"Demons? Like in those history books on fuedal Japan?" Hermione asked, ever the bookworm, eyeing her the book in her grasp suscpciously.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"But I heard they were rare. Do you know many Kagome?"  
  
"And how?" Ron added.  
  
"Well Kagome travels back in---oomph!!" Shippou started but his mouth was quickly covered by Kagome's dainty hand as she laughed lightly.  
  
"He has QUITE an imagination..." Kagome said as she looked sharply at him "Don't you Shippou?"  
  
He looked dispirited but nodded.  
  
"Shippou and I actually know quite a lot of demons. An whole time's worth you could say.." Kagome continued winking at the kitsune who smiled back.  
  
"Kouga and Sesshoumaru are amoung these numbers?" Hermione questioned gazing over the rim of the thick pages before her.  
  
"Kouga? Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked on alert.  
  
Kagome coughed nervously as she blushed slightly catching the curiousity of the other three.  
  
"Well.... you see Shippou.... Kouga and Sesshoumaru are going to be professors at Hogwarts... They're very nice now, well at least Sesshouamru is.. I don't know about Kouga.."  
  
"Heeheheee..... They're.... professors AND old???!?!" Shippou laughed getting hilarious mental images.  
  
Kagome smirked and said  
  
"Yes but I suspect they haven't changed a lot since *ahem*.. then."  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well like I said. We're --old-- friends. I've known them for ages." She said while Shippou nodded his head jubilantly in agreement.  
  
"Oh... . well I was wondering...." Ron asked his ears going slightly red as he looked at Kagome "Everytime we've seen you.. I've never seen your wand..."  
  
"Than'ts because I don't have one."  
  
"WHAT??!!!!!" They yelled as Shippou cupped his hands over his sensitive ears.  
  
"Well.. you could say I'm an special kind of witch. I don't need a wand to perform magic." She raised her hand her fingers spread wide apart. Concentrating on the power held within her, tiny flicks of blue embers grew on her fingertips licking the air and growing in size but not yet scortching her pale skin. "See?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to respond when the doors suddenly flew open with an clatter as Kagome hid her hand; extinguishing the fires, as Shippou ducked behind her out of veiw.  
  
She looked and saw an tall boy leaning halfway in from the hall eyes sparkling with mischeif.  
  
"Hey Harry I heard some rumors--" His gaze suddenly fell on an innocently smiling Kagome and grinned "Well hello there."  
  
"Hello." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
He looked over at Harry and said "Well I guess they ARE true then..!"  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"An mysterious and beautiful maiden was hiding in your compartment." He turned to an blushing Kagome and said slyly "I'm Dean Thomas. And you might be...?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi... an new student this year." She said as to give SOME information on herself.  
  
"I shall remember it always." He said while devoutly clasping an hand over her heart.  
  
Everyone in the room snorted and started laughing; along with Dean himself.  
  
"Well I must be going. I left Neville alone and that's NEVER a good idea no matter what."  
  
The Gryffindors laughed, since Kagome didn't know who this 'Neville' was.  
  
He left with an wink to her before sliding out probably to gloat and tell everybody his new peice of information on the so called 'mystery woman.'  
  
Shippou snorted and muttered something along of lines "Looks like Kouga's gonna have some competetion.."  
  
Kagome choked and blushed scarlet while her SON grinned devishly.  
  
"Ssooo.. Hermione, what are you reading?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"'An history book on Japan's magic and legends.' Ever since you mentioned 'demons' and such at the Leaky cauldron, I became intrested and picked up an few books on it. Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama before Kagome? It's an interesting myth......"  
  
All while saying thes Shippou and Kagome had become considerably pale.  
  
She didn't know if she was allowed to tell them about her time travels. At least not until she had her grandfather's consent or a REALLY good reason.  
  
"Um.. I do know the tale well enough... how much does the book say on it?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Read for yourself." She said as she handed the book over opened to an page.  
  
Kagome looked down at it as Shippou peered closely as well.  
  
She read to herself, her face scrutching up in shock and horror at the same time.  
  
All the names were changed and not the real ones while the few sketches were correct... right down to her school outfit.  
  
The two page worth description of the story was barely accurate. it explained the tale of Kikyou and Inuyasha well enough but after that, she gulped, it could not be more wrong.  
  
The book claimed Miroku was an respectable monk that NEVER ever took advantage of ANYONE. Inuyasha was sweet and gentle hanyou. Sango was a favorite amoung men and often followed the beck and call of their EVERY word. Shippou was the brave and gallant hero. While she, SHE was described as ... grrr.... Inuyasha would LOVE this all too much......... the shard detector and often stood off to the side in battles not to get hurt.  
  
ARGH! If she ever found the author of this book she was going to strangle him...! You CAN NOT write a story if you DON'T know the truth!!!  
  
She heard Shippou point and snort with surpressed laughter at an certain line. She read it and gaped in fury.  
  
'..The shard detector Kame, was believed to be in love with an wolf demon who always refused her attentions.'  
  
Which form of torture should she use first on this author?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!! This was the exact OPPOSITE of what they were all like!!!!!!  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? You look mad.." Hermione pointed out softly.  
  
Kagome snorted and handed the book over.  
  
"I AM mad. This story is absolutely untrue!!!"  
  
"How are so sure? Its not like you were THERE.." Ron pointed out. Shippou opened his mouth but closed it when he remembered his mother's rules.  
  
"Well you se the tree Inu--- I mean Ashiku was pinned to.. the god tree? That same tree is on the grounds of the shrine I live at. I GREW UP with this legend."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Well Kagome... I'm really hooked by this... would you like to explain?" Hermione asked hoping to escape any possible violence.  
  
Both Kagome and Shippou perked up by this.  
  
"I'd be happy too!"  
  
**************************  
  
How do you like? and as for responses..  
  
^________________________________________^.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Gopher2806 - yes... but hopefully on a *LITTLE* bit like grease. yes and I couldn't resist the temptation for the 'right hook' I wanted to thank you for the inspiration with mr & Mrs. Fist though! ^_^ hehehe.... Also I combine some ideas and made up an pretty cool way for the meeting of Malfoy and Kagome..*jumps up and down happily* yay! and for more words *hands her an thesarus* This will help! ^_^ v --peace!--  
  
Hittokiri-Tenshi Kenshin's Grl - I know neither can I... and I'm the author! @_@ confusing ne?  
  
The 2nd Epiphany - Yes that is going to be interesting *cackles diabolically* I can be so evil sometimes.. mwhahahahaaa....(Because you don't know the plans this makes me seem crazy (-_-) ..OH WELL...!! heheheee..)  
  
Dark Queen of Roses - *nods* yes she is.. and so are an few other peoples (*cough* Kouga *cough*) *whistles innocently*  
  
Darkness Carrier - sorry bout that.. at least he was in this chapter for an little bit.... ah resist... evil... forces.... GAH!! *ahem* sorry been watching too many movies ^_^;; Hope you liked this chapter~!  
  
Tsuki Yume - There WAS an little bit in the first chapter on Dumbledore being her grandfather. Also also some other ones in other chapters(can't tell!) Also when you read the AN you get hints of what might be in future chappies! ^o^ Glad you like it so far!  
  
Stinky-chan! - Fluffy and speedy!! the perfect pair! DA-DA-DA- DAAA!!!!!!!!!! hhehee... *Fluffy and Speedy stalk towards her with murderous looks* ehehehee.... ANYWAYS... there won't be too much more suspense and... more Draco hopefully! *cheers then runs for her life with two angry demons in pursuit*  
  
Koyuki - Yeah! I get to be an exception to society!! YAYAYAYAYAAY!!!!!!!!! ^______^ Thank you!  
  
Kokoro - heeheehee..... yes my fav line also..! and the idea would work only how would Draco react..?(kissy kissy...!) with his rep and all....*turns thoughtful* hmm.... wweeelll...*light bulb goes off* Oh! I know what I can do..! thank you for the idea! And as for the house..... wait and see! (I'm being horrible about not answering anyone's questions...T_T oh well there'd be no fun if I told everyone everything.. hehee... torture..*ahem*)  
  
sky sky sky sky sky sky sky - Why years ago?*question marks popping around her head* the fighting would be good.. only not with --whom-- you'd expect..*hits head agaisnt wall* WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT! by the way... nice name..!  
  
leafz - I know! its great! *gives you a lollipop* thank you! and enjoy the story! *_*  
  
Helen - I know can you imagine them in thick glasses and long white coats like a science teacher *breaks out in to laughter* that's rich!!! lol!!!! Kudos! yeah! *does macerena*  
  
sakurayamakawa - *holds up sign of her own* [Perverted demon bandits named Youko Kurama: wanted here for hire! Will pay in cookies!!] Glad you liked it! I had to do SOMETHING to get out of the sad mopey mood *shudders* icky.. HAVE TO BE HAPPY!  
  
Howe the Brown Cow - Kudos!! *bows down to might Howe the cow* thank you! Yes... the meeting.. can't wait for it!! it's next chapter!*covers mouth* oooppppss........ there goes surprises!! ~_~  
  
Lady of the Squrriles - Yes i was hoping to do that without explaining everything in the AN.. so thus this idea! and the slave driving days are no fun at all (yes I DO have experience with that.. I go to school! *sighs* an children torturing facility) Also thank you for putting me on your fav list! I feel loved! and if anything ideas from reveiws(such as your lovely self and squirriles) helps me write! ^_^ with out you guys I wouldn't be having such an blast writing this! well happy wee to you too! Byee!!  
  
Kitty - Thank you! Update when I can!  
  
DemonSorceress - As fast as I'm capable! Since you ask nicely I'm obliged too!  
  
kougasgurl88 - thank you! hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! (Kouga- kun!!*ahem* sorry.. looked at your username.. ^_^;;)  
  
Well hope you enjoyed an reveiw *wink wink* Bye everyone!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	8. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hiya all again! I'm so happy! This story has over 100 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
^_____________________________^  
  
Since I'm cheery and glad right now I'll stop being a fickle-person and end the suspense..... Hope you enjoy!  
  
********************************************************  
  
".. So these shard hunters are after the hanyou Naraku?" Harry asked him and Ron long since stopped their conversation to listen in on the story of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Shippou chimed from his curled up position on the seat, his fluffy auburn tail settled in his lap.  
  
"Kagome did they win in the end? I'm afriad they didn't go in to it throughly in this book.." Hermione said dejectadly as Ron popped an chocalate frog in to his mouth.  
  
She sighed sadly and shook her head.  
  
"No. The legend was never finished so I honestly don't know if they defeated him or not.." Kagome whispered as she settled her hands in her lap staring down at the black material of her robes she had dressed in to earlier. The truth was..... she didn't know for they had not defeated him in their last confrontation. He had escaped before she could do anything more.  
  
"How can they leave it right there?!!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Ron.." Hermione said exasperatedly "It's a legend...! Not some novel to indulge yourself with..!"  
  
"But they could at least make some thing up!" He countered.  
  
Kagome shook her head as Harry tried stopping their bickering.  
  
Suddenly the sounds of whistles and the slowing of the train brought her attention to her surroundings.  
  
Had she really talked the whole trip?  
  
Shippou jumped on to her shoulder and sent her an reassuring grin before turning back in to his kitsune form.  
  
Standing up and stretching she grinned looking at them.  
  
"Well then.. shall we go?" Kagome asked with mirth.  
  
They nodded as she pulled the compartment doors open and they all filed in to the crowded walkway.  
  
Recieving curious and lusty looks from others students she flashed them all an smile and started light conversation with an girl named Cho from Ravenclaw who was actually quite pretty and smart.  
  
As they unboarded Kagome heard the irifutible calls of Hagrid for First years.  
  
Containing an sqeal of excitment as she waved goodbye to Cho and made her way towards the giant.  
  
"First years! First years over 'ere! First ye---"  
  
"Hagrid!!" She called out.  
  
He turned and saw her weaving over to him. His eyes widened behind his burly beard.  
  
"Kagome is that 'ou?"  
  
Finally standing in front of him she nodded jubilantly.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!"  
  
"It's 'ood to see you! How was the tr'ip?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened as he said  
  
"Oh! I almost fergot to tell ya... Dumbledore said fer you to apparate to 'is office as s'oon as ya got 'ere..!"  
  
She nodded and gave him an pat on the arm.  
  
"Okay! Will I see you at the great hall later?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wonderful!" She laughed feeling at home for the first time in years. "Well see you then Hagrid!" Then she apparated to grandfather's office with an friendly wave as whispers spread through out the new students wondering if the'd be learning to do that too.  
  
*******************************  
  
Draco stepped off the steam engine gracefully as students scurried away from him as far as possible. Sneering at them and hearing their yelps sent no satisfying shiver down his spine. Only Kagome's reprimanding voice in his head.  
  
Bloody hell.... It was worse then an howler!  
  
Scanning the crowd for any sign of Potter and his croonies he suddenly spotted that big oaf Hagrid. Upon further examination however he spotted him talking to some tall girl who towered over the first years. She had raven hair and was laughing happily.  
  
Wait.  
  
That laugh sounded.... familar....  
  
His grey irises widened slightly.  
  
Kagome?!!  
  
He blinked in surprise and looked again, only to see no one standing there.  
  
Growling he stalked on-ward to the carriages. His imagination playing tricks on him now was all he need.  
  
Damn it all!  
  
"He~y! Malfoy!" An sickly sweet suddenly called.  
  
He resisted the urge to shudder and and ignored it.  
  
"Malfoy~!" It continued as an large girl stood in his way. Glaring at Pansy, a fellow Slytherin, he growled  
  
"Out of my way Parkinson.."  
  
"But Draacoo....." She pouted leaning towards him fluttering her eyelashes in what was suppose to be seductive.  
  
Shuddering in disgust, he stepped around her ignoring her protests and cries ofr him.  
  
Idiotic Prat.  
  
"Malfoy...!!"  
  
He stopped himself from sighing in agitation.  
  
Was EVERYONE trying to get on his nerves today??!!!!  
  
Turning around slowly to face Potter and his two Gryffindor friends, he made sure an snide smirk was evident on his face as he asked  
  
"Yes Scarhead?"  
  
Harry shook his head, not bothered by the nickname, and sent him an serious look. Raising his eyebrow he considered it MIGHT be something worth his time.  
  
"Have you heard about the new transfer student?"  
  
Might. How could he ever expect something SMART to come out of Potter's mouth?  
  
"Who hasn't Potter? I heard she was very attractive.." He added wondering what could be on Potter's mind.  
  
Ron was clenching and unclenching his fists as if he wanted to punch him badly for saying that. Which he probably did, but as to why.. Draco didn't know so ignored him.  
  
"I want you to stay away from her."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and said mockingly  
  
"Oh? And WHY, pray tell, would you want me to do that? Want to keep her all for yourself? That's rather selfish wouldn't you say?"  
  
Harry's cheeks enflamed red as he said through ground teeth.  
  
"No..!"  
  
"He's trying to say.. if you try anything mean to her, Dumbledore will hear of it!" Ron said taking an step foward.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"How exactly? Even Dumbledore can't know everything."  
  
"Oh but he will this..! She's his grand-daughter and friends with all the professors." Hermione said sticking her chin out defiantly.  
  
Draco snorted and said "I'm not afriad of anything no matter WHO's grand- daughter she is.." Then with an swirl of his black robe he turned heading for the nearest carriage to leave them.  
  
Foolish of him though... he had no idea he wouldn't keep the promise he just spoke.. for the anger of Dumbledore's granddaughter was to be feared.  
  
****************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled, his ancient face taking on an younger appearance as he watched an woman stepped jubilantly in to his office.  
  
"Ah...! Kagome... Your finally here....." He said as he walked over to her, looking curiously at the fox on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up and as soon as spotting him, her blue eyes brightened and she ran over to him tossing her arms around his waist in an large hug.  
  
"Grandpa..!" She cried as she squeezed him tightly "I've missed you so much!!"  
  
He patted the top of her head while chuckling.  
  
"It's good to see you as well Kagome... how is your mother doing?"  
  
The maiden released the old man and beamed up at him.  
  
"She's doing good grandpa..! How have you been?" Kagome chirped happily.  
  
"Just fine.... now I wish to show you something before we head to the great hall..." He said his eyes sparkling with amusement at him grandchild's antics behind half moon spectacles as he lead her out of his office.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Dumbledore brought her down several hallways until he stopped before an large portrait of an regally standing shrine, the figures of preistesses and preists moving around doing tasks.  
  
"Password?" One particular preistess asked them.  
  
"Shikon no Tama." Dumbledore said winking at Kagome who grinned. He noticed an sparkle of amusement in the fox's eyes.  
  
The portrait swung open leading them in to an large room lit beautifully by the sunlight slipping in through the windows.  
  
Kagome gawked and Shippou's muzzle dropped open.  
  
The room had an high ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night's sky. The walls were painted an soft sage and the furniture a soft lush forest green. The floors were hardwood with rugs thrown about and an large fireplace to the side. To the farthest right there was an oaken desk with pre-bought books for her stay. On the left side was an adjoining door that led to her own bedroom.  
  
"Is... this all my room....?" She finally managed out.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Yes Kagome, since you are not assigned in to an house, this is to be your room. I can assume you like it...?"  
  
"Like it? I love it!" She cried as she hugged him again.  
  
"Calm down Kagome... this old man needs to breathe as well..." He laughed, smiling as she released him from her iron hold, blushing slightly. She looked at him with wisdom filled blue eyes that betrayed kindness and love.  
  
He chuckled shaking his head before ushering her out the door again.  
  
"I believe you will be sitting by your friends during the sorting and feast?"  
  
"Yep..! After that though I'll come by an talk with you and the other professors..!" She said smiling kindly if not an little excited not bothered by the fact that Dumbledore already knew she had friends here.  
  
"Yes... I'm sure everyone will wish to talk to you.." He said in light tones "Well I just wished to prepare you for your stay, Now get some rest, Kagome.. you have quite an night ahead of you.. I also have introductions planned.." He said as he stood planting an quick kiss on her forehead before parting with her for the head table. Kagome nodded as her features took on an dimmed expression. She absentmindedly began twisting the charm around her neck as she walked to an familiar table.  
  
Even here in the comforts of this magical castle she could not escape the thoughts of him.  
  
"Draco........ where are you right now?" She whispered quietly. "I miss you so much...."  
  
"Mama.... is Draco that guy you told me about? The one you really liked?" Shippou whispered in to her ear.  
  
She nodded and scratched behind his ear and he melted in to her hand.  
  
Kagome chuckled and slid on to the bench at the Gryffindor table waiting for her friends to arrive trying to occupy her mind with less depressing thoughts.  
  
******************************************  
  
Twenty minutes later Kagome was surrounded with Gryffindors chattering loudly as she tried answering all the questions they fired at her.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Do you have an twin--ow! what was that for Ginny?! I was just asking!"  
  
"What's your favorite class?"  
  
"Is that an real fox on your shoulder? It's so cute!"  
  
She felt Shippou burst with pride at the last one and shook her head and listen to more and more questions not even going to start answering them.  
  
Luckily the doors opened just then and the first years walked in, some of them very pale in the face with nervousness.  
  
Kagome watched as the sorting hat was set upon an three legged stool and it sang it's song. She smiled, memories washing back to her from years ago when she had been six years old and watching the same scene from beside her grandfather.  
  
As the chant finished, professor McGonagall unraveled an long scroll and began calling names out in alphabetical order and an student walked out one at an time, to place the hat on their head and be put in to houses. She couldn't remember all the names called but here are some of them:  
  
(Some of these names may seem familiar...heheee...... thank you for the reviews! also I'm doing this off the top of my head so sorry if I mis one of you! ^_^;;;)  
  
"Alabaster, Smegal!"  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
"Chi, Wen!"(~W(ench)9~)  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brown, Howe!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Ear shattering roars went up around Kagome evertime an new student was sorted in to their house.  
  
"Joye, Justin!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Cool, Gopher!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Mackres, Stephanie!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Montgomery, Kamber!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Shei, Joel!"  
  
"SLTHERIN!"  
  
"Sorceress, Demon!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Tristle, Eve!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yamakawa, Sakura!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Youkai, Sage!"  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
"Youkai, Mage!"  
  
"HUFFELPUFF!"  
  
Kagome smiled softly as the sorting ended, while looking at the new faces at their tables that were slowly regaining their color.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of the sappy thoughts, she continued petting Shippou while he purred. Luckily for her, Kouga hadn't caught sight of her yet and she was very thankful.  
  
Afterall, he probably thought her dead and passed away 500 years ago. She had no idea what kind of scene he might make.  
  
Looking up at the table she looked at the head table. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were sitting next to each other at the far right end next to professor Sprout. Hagrid was on the opposite end, while her grandather sat in the middle his bright eyes shining at the new students.  
  
Suddenly he caught her eye and smiled. She grinned back with an nod, answering his silent question.  
  
With her consent he stood up as the hall quieted almost instantly.  
  
"I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I see several new faces and old.. and I can expect an wondoruos year from all of you. I'd liek to say again that the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless you wish to die an excruitiating death. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked be to tell the students that fizzing whizbees, and other foods and beverages are not allowed in the halls. Also I'd like to introduce you to our newest teachers for the year. Professor Sesshoumaru Saijo will be teaching defense against the dark arts, and Professor Kouga Taiwuri who will be teaching history." As he spoke each stood and bowed while most of the female student body gawked with glazed over eyes. Dumbledore, however didn't notice this as he continued on with his speech. Towards the end, when Ron was starting to complain he was going to die of hunger, he stated "..Finally, I'd like to introduce my grand-daughter who will be staying the year with us to further her knowledge for her studies in Japan. Will you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?" He said with twinkles in his eyes.  
  
Kagome stood and walked silently towards the front. Knots were tyign themselves in her stomach as all eyes turned on her. He back was turned to most of the students but she was facing all the teachers head on. Daring an glance at the far end she saw an passive Sesshoumaru and an Kouga with wide eyes and slack jaw. Smiling nervously at him she stopped before them all and turned around with an bow. Raising her head she smiled as birghtly as she could muster and said  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am looking forward to this year studying at Hogwarts and hope I can become friends with many of you."  
  
Lookinging thorughotu the crowds her eyes rested on the Slytherin table. There starign at her through wide grey orbs was the perso nshe least expected to see.  
  
Draco Malfoy.. at Hogwarts.  
  
****************************  
  
*grins and jumps around* okay this was the long awaited chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! How'd you like?! anyways I might not be updating for awhile since school started again last Monday and I have Exams this week. The sad part is I've spent the past two marking periods sleeping through all my classes so I have LOTS of cramming to do. I hope to update soon but I can't promise anything..! I don't think I'll have time to type up an whole other chapter until next weekend. My courses are a pain... Algebra I, English, Geography, Biology I, Art, German, and Buisness Tech and I have NO IDEA how I'm going to pass them!!!!!!!!! T-T wish me luck on trying to though!!!  
  
So until later days...!  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
(By the Way... Does anyone know how to say "Good-bye" in German?!!?!?!!?!!!)  
  
*usually* -^_^-  
  
T-T *right now*  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	9. You only get one first impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR Harry Potter so.. nyah!... evil lawyers...  
  
*  
  
*****************************  
  
*  
  
Her own blue eyes widened in shock as she felt her voice unable to utter an sound.  
  
Draco.  
  
He was at Hogwarts.  
  
He was an WIZARD.  
  
At her GRANDFATHER'S school.  
  
She gulped down an gasp off well needed oxygen, the roars of welcoming applause going unheard as she moved stiffly back to the Gryffindor table, breaking eye contact with him although she could oddly feel his intense gaze resting upon her out of every other individual in the school, as if he was demanding an explaination right there and now.  
  
She fixed her gaze on the wooden table before her as she resisted the urge to moan and drop her head repeatly against the solid oak cursing the fates for her rotten luck and hoping to get amnesia to forget it all.  
  
Why -HER- of all people?  
  
Her, the teenage girl who struggled to balance schoolwork and fighting demons in an different time in her confusing life?  
  
Her, Kagome who was an adoptive parent AND was the reciever of affections by several men trying to gain her love in TWO different time periods?  
  
Her, who is going to an school of witchcraft and wizardry where the two of the professors were demons.. one an dear friend the other her suitor from centuries ago whom she was pretty sure still going to hit on her.  
  
Her, who was in love with Draco Malfoy who she just found out was an wizard?!?!?!!  
  
Argh... someone must REALLY hate her up there...  
  
Kagome slowly became aware of something proding against her side repeatedly and looked down to see Shippou rubbing his muzzle agaisnt her side in an worried fashion.  
  
She smiled weakly at him and scopped him up in her arms to scratch behind his ears. Kagome looked up and realized food was before her and her fellow students where scrafing it down like they hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Letting out an small heartfelt sigh she grabbed an fork and poked her turkey with it, not feeling like eating it.  
  
She was about to hang her head in self pity when she felt some a tap her shoulder and several gasps escape the girls at her table around her.  
  
The young miko stiffened and turned around nervously to stare up in to two teal colored eyes with confusion, and fustration written across his handsome features.  
  
"Kagome..?" He whispered unsure it was really her.  
  
'No point in denying it..' She thought, biting her lip. Offering an nervous smile at him she spoke in an even voice  
  
"Nice to see you again Kouga-kun, the years have treated you nicely I see..."  
  
His eyes widened before he smirked in an familar, arrogant way.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she knew all to well what he was about to say.  
  
"Kouga-kun don't ----" She couldn't finish as he had swooped foward into an bone crushing hug and speaking in rushed Japanese (which she could only thank the gods for) in his excitment.  
  
"Your alive after all these years and as beautiful as ever! Now you really must become my mate and you can come live with me in my mansion! You'll love it there and we can raise our children there it's so beautiful! its so good to see you again Kagome how I've missed you...!!!"  
  
She tuned out his words after that as an large growing blush spread across her cheeks as the grandhall was sitting in eerie silence(again) this time stunned with their new professor hugging her.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to groan imagining how this must have looked.  
  
An handsome professor who seemed to be some years older then her(centuries acutally) hugging an teenage girl who they had just found out was Dumbledore's only grand-daughter, as he rambled quickly in his native language and they could only guess WHY she was blushing so furiously at his words.  
  
Not an very good first impression.  
  
She spared an glance up at the head table.  
  
Or more particular.. an certain demon lord.  
  
He was sitting there amused and trying to smother his laughter at her expense.  
  
She glared at him sending an look clearly stating 'Why aren't you helping me?!!'  
  
He raised an eyebrow and returned an look clearly translating to  
  
'Why would I want too?'  
  
'Because you don't want me to suffocate to death so I can haunt you in the afterlife! So HELP ME!!!'  
  
'..................'  
  
He sighed and stood with an flourish, heading towards them.  
  
"Kouga, it is highly unprofessional for an teacher of your... age... to be hugging an student.. no matter WHO she may be.." He stated nonchalantly in English.  
  
The wolf raised his head to look at him in acussation.  
  
"How do you know Kagome Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
He riased an eyebrow.  
  
"She traveled with my half-brother for two years Kouga.. I met her then and I've personally known her the past year during our training sessions..."  
  
"And you didn't tell me she was ALIVE??!?!"  
  
"I did not know you had any connection ot her personally until some weeks ago."  
  
"So why did you not tell me then?!?!!"  
  
"What? and ruin the surprise??" He asked an false smile on his face.  
  
Kouga's face alit in an an understanding smile, while Kagome glowered at him her translated the look as  
  
'I hate you ssoo much right now..'  
  
'Yes but you'll thank me later...'  
  
'No I won't..'  
  
'.. and why not?'  
  
'Because I'll have murdered you by then....'  
  
'I'm touched by your kindness and understanding Kagome..'  
  
She continued glaring at him through their nonverbal conversation that the demon was getting WAY to much satisfaction out of.  
  
He had some weird fetish for having amusement in other's pain.... well no problem to society for he's be dead in the next 24-hours.  
  
"Kagome I didn't know you had... prior realtions to our new professors.." An rich voice spoke from behind them.  
  
She looked passed him to see her grandfather heading for them. Her stomach turned and she felt an feeling of dread and embarassment run through her. This was not the BEST thing for her granfather to witness.  
  
"Uh, yeah.... I met them YEARS ago when I traveled with my friends through Japan." She stressed the 'years' part hinting to her travels in the fuedal era to her aged relative.  
  
He seemed to understand.  
  
"Ah... I see. Well we can revel in your reunions later. Meanwhile, let's stuff our stomachs shall we?" His voice was light but also held an order in the undertone.  
  
They nodded but Kouga seemed reluctant to leave her side.  
  
He leaned towards her ear and promised in low husky Japanese before leaving for his origina seat with the staff.  
  
"I shall speak with you later mate..."  
  
Her face flushed as she struggled to calm herself and ignore all the looks she was recieving ranging from scandilized, jealousy, dreamy, and plain confusion.  
  
She sunk into her seat and tried calming an growling Shippou.  
  
"It's alright Shippou-chan... he won't try anything... I think..." She whispered to him.  
  
He was mid-growl when all of an sudden an 'pop' was heard and Shippou sat on the table before her in his child form saying resentfully  
  
"That's what you said the -first- time you met him mama!! And look what happened THEN!!"  
  
Kagome dropped her head in her hands not bothering to stifle an groan as several coos were heard as her son was attacked by rabid girls and she heard voices around her table saying things like  
  
"How cute!!"  
  
"He's so adorable!!!"  
  
"What IS it?"  
  
"Wait.. did he just call her 'mama'?!"  
  
"I think it's a mutant kid!"  
  
Kagome had to hand it to her son.  
  
He sure could attract attention.  
  
And in her current situation she was glad for that since the attention was no longer focused on her. Kagome reminded herself to reward him later for the diversion.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't get the attentions of her three other Gryffindor friends.  
  
"Kagome what just happened?" Harry asked  
  
She blushed slightly, her plate seemingly very interesting the way she fixed her gaze on it.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you said they were only your 'friends'?" Ron added.  
  
"They are..." She mumbled.  
  
"Kagome that did not look like 'were just friends' behavior..." Hermione pointed out calmly.  
  
"...."  
  
"Kagome...." Harry said leaning towards her slightly.  
  
"... what..?"  
  
"How do you REALLY know them?"  
  
The teen bit her lip in an hesitant way. She couldn't lie to them.. but she couldn't tell them the truth either.  
  
She sighed, picking the choice of just being vague.  
  
"Well... For the past two years I traveled with an friend of mine named Inuyasha around Japan. Seshoumaru's his older half-brother and they don't get along to well, and Kouga is Inuyasha's rival and..." She spoke the last part quietly and hurriedly "...andhemayhavesometimeoranotherfellinlovewithmeduringthattimeandIneveractu allyturnedhimdown."  
  
(translation - and he may have sometime or another fell in love with me during that time and I never actually him down.)  
  
They stared at him before chorused in low voices "He's in LOVE with you?!?!!"  
  
"SHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hissed.  
  
They blushed.  
  
"But he's like -what- 500 years older then you?!!?!?!" Ron said drinking his juice quickly.  
  
"AND is our teacher.." Hermione said.  
  
"AND seems very animalistic.." Harry said.  
  
She buried her head in her arms moaning an muffled  
  
"I know........."  
  
The conversation continued as Kagome took it in, making sure to remain as vague as possible as she darted glances every once in an while to Draco.  
  
She didn't even what to BEGIN to imagine how this looked to him.  
  
and why didn't he talk to her yet...?  
  
Kami-sama knew how much she wanted to go over there and hug him to death. Kagome fiddled with her green pendant absently as she answered the questions.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Draco had watched the scenes play out in shocked numbness from the idea of Kagome being at his school.  
  
He had been surprised and tempted to walk up to her and ask her while kissing her in relief for seeing her again so soon.  
  
But before he could actually begin planning further on the idea he watched one of the new professors walk over and gain her attention.  
  
He couldn't hear from here, but he watched as she was pulled in to his hug and exuberant talking as her face grew redder and redder. He sat watching in silence as the other new professor he'd met at the bar while in Japan(whom which Pansy was drooling over) and interupt them.  
  
"Kouga, it is highly unprofessional for an teacher of your... age... to be hugging an student.. no matter WHO she may be.."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. What did he mean 'no matter who she was.' Who was she?! Why didn't Kagome tell me about any of this?!  
  
The guy--Kouga-- barked something back and an conversation ignightened between the two until Dumbledore interupted them and sending them back to their respective places, but not before Kouga leaned towards Kagome and whispered something that had her blushing all over again.  
  
He glared at the backs of the retreated figures, an growing feeling of fury and jealousy rising in his chest, only to notice the tail and fangs he also possessed like Sesshoumaru.  
  
So... he was an demon as well... only how did THIS ONE know her?  
  
He looked at her back as if it would give him the answers he wanted but it didn't. Instead the fox she had with her transformed in to a childlike boy causing all the girls to started fawning over him giving her an chance to talk to...  
  
He frowned.  
  
... The golden trio.  
  
Why would she be associating with the likes of THEM?  
  
He narrowed his eyes. He had to talk to Kagome, and by the looks of things... soon.  
  
VERY soon.  
  
*************************************  
  
Alright... I know this is an shorter chapter but as it is.. (and my rotten luck) I finish the exams(I survived them!), then I got SICK(I even have an will made)!! Argh! The gods have cursed me..! anyways I hoped you like it and I'll get Draco and Kagome's meeting in next chapter.. so until then..  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Your comments have inspired me and have boosted my ego!! (which is quickly destroyed by my friends T-T) anyways good bye and hope you read many many good stories!!!  
  
Bya!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*MikoAngel* 


	10. Final meeting

*  
  
Kagome trudged up the stairs, rubbing her temples trying to ease her pounding headache. After the welcoming feast was over and all the other students had left to their common rooms. She, however, had stayed after to catch up with all her professors.  
  
That had been three hours ago.  
  
Three hours full of questions, cooing, explaining, and verbal arguments.  
  
Kami-sama, she needed some aspirin.  
  
She turned her head slightly at the fox snoring on her shoulder, his small form draped unceremoniously over her shoulder. He had fallen asleep about halfway through her long debate over the proper uses of potions with professor Snape.  
  
Kagome grinned slyly.  
  
She'd warm that man up yet!!  
  
Besides... she made a bet with Fred that if she could make Snape smile just ONCE, he would be her personal slave for a week. That was just a deal no one could ever pass up.  
  
Kagome turned down the last corridor and stopped before the portrait.  
  
"Password my beautiful maiden?" A priest asked, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Shikon no---" She suddenly stopped and did a double take of the small priest. "---Miroku?!!?"  
  
The priest bowed with a flourish, the ponytail at the nape of his neck doing a slight bob.  
  
"At your service Kagome-sama." He lifted his small painted head, his violet eyes dancing in amusement.  
  
"But... how?" She stuttered out. Abruptly a loud shout came of "MIROKU!!!!!"as a boomerang came flying from the edge of the painting and smacked the lecher right in the face.  
  
A red faced Sango came storming in to view, followed by Kirara and one grumpy looking Inu-hanyou.  
  
She looked up and grinned cheekily at her miko friend,  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan."  
  
"Hi Sango..." She turned too the other two small figures. "Hey Kirara... Hey Inuyasha..."  
  
The fire neko mewed in acknowledgement as Inuyasha took up his legendary pose with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Who would have thought someone would have painted a enchanted portrait of her feudal era friends?  
  
Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears. Now she wouldn't miss them as much..! They be there with her the whole time..!  
  
Thank you Grandpa.......!! She cried mentally.  
  
"Password?" A more respectable priestess asked, gazing warily at the Demon slayer and lecher of a priest.  
  
"S--Shikon no Tama." She mumbled still fixated on her friends.  
  
The priestess nodded and the picture swung open, revealing the crawlspace in to her room.  
  
She slinked through, only gazing back mournfully once at the picture.  
  
As soon as she made it all the way inside, she pried her exhausted son from her shoulder and cuddled him in her arms.  
  
"K....Kaa-san...?" He mumbled, His eyes opening slightly to reveal his vibrant green irises.  
  
"Yes Shippou.. it's me. Go back to sleep."  
  
He nodded and his body went lax almost immediately.  
  
She smiled gently and entered her well furnished room. Rifling through the clothes that had been placed in her bureau drawers for her, she pulled out a small pair of pajamas for Shippou and put them on. He barely moved and only muttered out incoherent sentences. Kagome held back amused laughter when one contained what she could only guess was her hanyou friend,  
  
"'White...Doggies.... fire.... mwha.. ha.. ha.... bow.. down.. to.. me................................."  
  
Kagome changed in to her own white nightgown and carefully laid him down and pulled the covers up to his chin. She placed a affectionate kiss on his forehead as her eyes warmed with motherly affection.  
  
"Good night my son..."  
  
He shifted in his slumber as she grinned pulling back to retreat her he bureau.  
  
Suddenly a small sharp noise caught her attention.  
  
Her eyebrows drawing together, she swiveled around her room and searched for any unwanted intruders.  
  
The miko didn't see any...  
  
Passing it off as her imagination, she opened her large wooden chest, only to hear the sound again.  
  
Growling lowly in irritation, she eyed her room suspiciously.  
  
The sound came again.  
  
Frowning she followed it and it lead to the window. Getting to her feet she pressed the window pane open and gazed outside...  
  
Only to come face to face with a handsome face and narrow grey orbs.  
  
She let out a small squeak of shock as she fell backwards landing hard on her hindquarters.  
  
"Owww......" She muttered, rubbing the abused body part. She looked back up at the boy, now identified as Draco on a broomstick, and whispered "What are you doing here..?!"  
  
He cocked a eyebrow at her.  
  
"Odd, I was about to ask you the same thing... Kagome."  
  
She flinched at his harsh undertone and held up her hands in mock surrender.  
  
"Ah... I guess I have a little bit of explaining to do?" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Obviously." He snorted.  
  
A frown marred her face as her fists rested against her hips in a threatening stance... which would have worked a lot better had she been standing up.  
  
"Hey, you didn't exactly tell me anything either you know..!"  
  
"I didn't tell you for your own protection. Besides I thought you were a mud--muggle." He defended arrogantly, his almost slipup smoothly covered.  
  
"Is that so? So who's to say I didn't do it for the exact same reasons?"  
  
Amusement lit his once cold eyes.  
  
"Who do you have to protect me from...?"  
  
"Er.. um..." She stumbled over her words for a minute, searching for an answer, before heaving a heavy sigh in defeat. "All right, all right..."  
  
She spared a glance at his hovering form, then back to her son, before back to him with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Ah.. Draco... could we go somewhere else..? I don't want to wake Shippou up..."  
  
His ever present brow kicked up in curiosity.  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"My adopted son." She motioned to her bed where a small lump was barely visible amongst the covers.  
  
He glanced down at his floating broom, then back at the woman smiling at him, shifting from foot to foot, in a long white nightgown.. her curves easily visible beneath the thin cloth.  
  
He shifted on the wooden shaft and motioned in front of him.  
  
"Climb on."  
  
She smiled in delight and climbed on to the window ledge, the stone icy cold against her bare feet. She shivered slightly, as her toes curled in response.  
  
Clenching her teeth she glanced up only to see a large hand blocking her view. Kagome looked up at his face, which was staring at her in a warmed expression.  
  
She gently slid her small hand in his large one as he helped her climb on to the broom.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, feeling the warmth radiating off of him through her thin nightgown, making her blush slightly.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
He noticed her sudden uneasiness and guessed why. Unable to resist the desire, he reached his arms around her waist to reach the handle by her knees firmly in order to "properly direct" the broom... Also ensuring more close bodily contact with her then necessary.. but she didn't need to know that.  
  
His chin resisted on her shoulder as the broom moved forward smoothly heading towards a secluded spot not to far away.  
  
Kagome knew she probably resembled a tomato as embarrassed as she felt and tried focusing her attentions somewhere other then the male pressed tight against her. Gulping she gazed at the clouds and stars above her in a afford to do just that.  
  
She shifted slightly in a effort to be stay transfixed on a certain bright star when he suddenly went rigid behind her.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Yeah..?" She asked curiously, turning to look back at him with innocent blue eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, for the sake of his own dignity, as her brows knitted together.  
  
"What's the matter Dr---"  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome noticed the slowly descending arc they were making before they hovered mere feet from the ground. She hopped off, followed by a profusely more graceful wizard.  
  
She looked at him curiously as he leaned against the broom as she fidgeted in the silence. It was by no means uncomfortable. So many emotions were floating in between them right now it was like a thick fog. It was just standing here under his scrutiny was unnerving. Like she was the most stunning thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
By which no means she WAS, she assured herself as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Well I guess I should explain why--"  
  
"Your still wearing it." He noted.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly, her patience winning out against the irritation of being interrupted.  
  
"Wearing what? And I swear Draco, if it's something kinky so help me I'll--- "  
  
"The necklace." He cut in, amusement showing clearly on his face even in the darkness, the only illumination being the full moon.  
  
Kagome blushed, and fiddled with the pendant.  
  
"Oh... Yes, well, I told you in my letter before that I wear it everyday. Did you get my lett---"  
  
He stepped forward and lifted the pendant from her grasp to inspect it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you read the part about--"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome bit her lip in aggravation before reprimanding him,  
  
If your going to keep on interrupting me then I might as well--"  
  
She didn't get to finish as he suddenly bent down and covered her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapping around her waist, as his broom fell to the ground forgotten. Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, feeling the elation spread through her chest like every other time she had kissed him.  
  
She had missed him so much.. she felt safe and secure in his arms again.  
  
Where he was always there to make her laugh, or when he eased her pained heart. It was odd how she felt this way only after spending the summer with him. But, it was definitely a strong and true feeling.  
  
Kagome grinned against his kiss as she thought wryly,  
  
'I guess this is one efficient way to interrupt a person without making them complain.'  
  
**********  
  
Ello everyone! Did you like this chapter? I hope so! ^__^ Fluff!!(sorta..) Anyways I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Can you believe it? Over 250 of 'em!!  
  
It's AMAZING! I feel so loved...! (_)  
  
Wahoo!  
  
Also, I'd like the give everyone a very sincere apology for the late updating.. I've been working on several other stories and I had decided to take a *tiny* break from this one to gather my thoughts and plot ideas a little bit. Forgive me! But I can suggest if you like Sess/Kag fanfics, to check out my other story Hidden truths(which I have been working on a lot recently). Also to tinkerbell-06 I did not steal your pairings for the simple matter no one owns any pacific pairings.. They LIKE pairings.. not own them. Also I didn't even know there WAS another DM/KH story out there, but if I have offended you in anyway, I'm deeply sorry.  
  
Also, I'd like to ask if anyone could lend me a hand on all the details of the Harry Potter plot. For I have run in some problems already that people have pointed out to me(such as no apparating in Hogwarts) and help would be greatly appreciated...!  
  
Finally, The last thing I'd like to say is I hope to be updating faster (although schoolwork will probably make that extremely difficult T-T) and helpful critism is always appriciated! ^_^ AND as a idea to help ease all others suffering in case it may be more then a week for me to update a small overveiw of the next chapter!!  
  
**Begin overview**  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"You FORBID me?!" Kagome hissed, her eyes narorwing dangerously. Malfoy's nose turned up in the air haughtily.  
  
"Yes. You are not to associate with them.. They are my enemies and if you have any feelings whatsoever for me, you will listen to what I have to say." He declared coldly.  
  
Kagome didn't know how or why but her temper snapped as her nails dug painfully in to her palms, as they fisted at her sides. Her jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
Draco knew he was in for it as soon as he saw the fury dancing in her electric blue eyes.  
  
'Ah.. fuck.' He cursed right before she let him have it.  
  
"Draco how DARE you use my own feelings against me!! I'm not some servant you order around and I am allowed to 'associate' with whomever I damn well wish! And when you feel like taking that stick out of you high and mightly, condescending ass, you know where to find me to apologize! Good BYE Draco MALFOY."  
  
She spun on her heels and stalked away, leaving a mentally cursing Malfoy in her wake.  
  
Bloody hell, what did he just get himself in to...?!  
  
**End overview**  
  
Well that is all for now everybody!!!!! See all of you soon! (.)  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	11. Never forbid

Kagome laid sprawled on the lush grass, gazing at the twinkling stars above them thoughtfully. Her head rested on Draco's shoulder, while his arms curled protectively around her waist as he too watched the stars in contentment. Her nightgown did nothing to prevent the cool wind from biting her skin, but the handsome wizard resting by her was definitely keeping her warm.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, her heartbeat even in happiness, although she half expected it to be pumping erratically in the excitement of finally being with Draco again.  
  
The chances of them actually meeting at the same school, for magic learning no less, was about one in one-million.  
  
Yet, here they were.  
  
Together.  
  
"Hey Draco...?" She asked, shifting slightly to stay warm.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, eyes closed.  
  
"Where did you learn to fly a broomstick like that...?"  
  
He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest, making the priestess smile.  
  
"My father hired a professional Quidditch player who retired some years ago man named Ractum Beets to teach me."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Wow..." She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Why do you ask..?" He asked, moving to look down at her face which was clouded with thought.  
  
"Well, it's just...." She abruptly began laughed nervously, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks "... I was just wondering since Shippou has been asking me if I could teach him how to ride one. However, I'm not very good flying myself..."  
  
"..And you would like me to teach him then..?" He asked amused.  
  
Her blush darkened as she rushed to speak,  
  
"N-No! You don't have too! I mean---"  
  
"All right."  
  
Her face went blank.  
  
"...Hunh?"  
  
Draco grinned as his arm tightened around her in assurance.  
  
"I'll teach him, Shippou."  
  
"Really?!" She cried in excitement, hugging him close to her "Thank you so much Draco..!"  
  
He returned the embrace, pulling her snugly against his chest. She was extremely warm and soft in his arms, a great contrast the cool weather around them. However, something was plaguing him.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"Hmm...?" She sounded, telling him she was listening.  
  
"Why was that teacher hugging you at the banquet?"  
  
He saw her face enflame even in the dark; he smirked but was driven to figure out either way.  
  
"That was Kouga. For as long as I've known him he's had a crush on me.."  
  
"How old is he anyways? He has to be at -least- double our age..!" He pointed out. Kagome's lips quirked upward.  
  
"Draco... try thirty times our age.."  
  
"That would make him over five hundred years old Kagome! I knew you were bad at math.. but not THAT bad.."  
  
She frowned at him.  
  
"Hey! I know I'm right! Kouga's a demon from the Japan's feudal era! Just like Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"... And he likes you..?" He asked, his eyes disbelieving "He could be your great-great grandpa.. at LEAST!"  
  
She laughed lightly and declared, "But he doesn't look like it does he? He only looks like he's in his twenties!"  
  
"Okay then, so why was he so surprised to see you then?"  
  
"Well... um... he hasn't seen me in a really long time, and was considerably excited. I think that's why anyways...." She grinned lopsidedly "Your never really sure when it comes to demons and their minds..!"  
  
Draco shrugged, the disturbed feeling not leaving him at the thought. Apparently she seemed close to this 'Kouga.' That couldn't be to good for him.  
  
Deciding to shift he topic elsewhere then possible competition, he questioned,  
  
"So why were you hanging around the golden trio?"  
  
"'Golden trio?'" She repeated confused, her brows furrowing together.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger..." He listed off. "Why were you hanging around with them?"  
  
"Because they're my friends..?" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"How long have you known them?"  
  
"It depends.. I've known the Weasleys' all my life, but I just met Hermione and Harry a few weeks ago at Diagon Alley."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I bumped in to them at the bookstore..." She answered, propped her head up on a elbow and giving him a suspicious stare. "What's with the twenty questions?"  
  
He was slow to answer her as he stared off in to the darkness.  
  
"Because we've been enemies since first year...."  
  
"What..?" She gasped in shock, eyes round. "You guys are enemies?! Why?!"  
  
He shrugged, not giving a pacific answer. Kagome's eyes lit up in sudden resolution and he felt apprehension build in his stomach.  
  
Not good......  
  
"If there's no reason, then I might as well get you guys to be friends..! I mean---"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" She pouted, her great plans suddenly shoot down making her a little more then upset..  
  
"Kagome, you should know why..." He sighed as if talking to a slow witted person "The Slytherin and Gryffindor houses have ALWAYS been rivals. You can't change that...!"  
  
"Oh, that stupid rot!" She rolled he eyes "That's only everyone's stubborn pride keeping them from trying new things..! It's ridiculous!"  
  
"Maybe to YOU!" He argued.  
  
"MAYBE-- to anyone who is not turning their backs to it!" She retorted smartly.  
  
He frowned, brushing a hand through his locks. They had somehow moved so they were sitting across from each other, no longer touching.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyways.." He sighed  
  
"And why not?!" The priestess asked with a heated glance, her temper taking over.  
  
"You won't do it. I forbid you."  
  
"You -FORBID- me?!" Kagome hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Malfoy's nose turned up in the air haughtily.  
  
"Yes. You are not to associate with them.. They are my enemies and if you have any feelings whatsoever for me, you will listen to what I have to say." He declared coldly.  
  
Kagome didn't know how or why but her temper snapped as her nails dug painfully in to her palms, as they fisted at her sides. Her jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
Draco knew he was in for it as soon as he saw the fury dancing in her electric blue eyes.  
  
'Ah.. fuck.' He cursed right before she let him have it.  
  
"Draco how DARE you use my own feelings against me!! I'm not some servant you order around and I am allowed to 'associate' with whomever I damn well wish! And when you feel like taking that stick out of you high and mighty, condescending ass, you know where to find me to apologize! Good BYE Draco MALFOY."  
  
She spun on her heels and stalked away, leaving a mentally cursing Malfoy in her wake.  
  
Bloody hell, what did he just get himself in to...?!  
  
****************  
  
Yes, yes, a shorter update! Gomen! Only five pages! *bows several times* I'm working on another story right now and I want to get it completed before spring break is over..! (no school! no school! do the disco! do the disco!) I just hoped you like this! (^_^) It was.. interesting to say the least. See at the beginning, my mother read it and thought I was writing a *ahem* love scene. How truly naive of her! I'm only 14.. !  
  
Besides, I only write my lemons when no one is home! tsk tsk...! *grins* anyways.... arigatou for all the reviews! I'm always so happy reading them! Makes me fell all warm, fuzzy and loved inside! (.) Thank you again!  
  
Well until I get to update again... Ja mata!  
  
R & R!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


End file.
